


焦糖布丁

by dreamspace_sung



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamspace_sung/pseuds/dreamspace_sung
Summary: 老板马X设计师云。大人的恋爱，不是小甜饼。老福特同步连载。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 随性码字，想到哪里码到哪里，大家随意看看就好。  
老板马X室内设计师云。  
本人并没有相关职业工作经验，如有bug请多谅解。  
会有少量贤旭出没，其他成员目前没有出场。

他们的相遇是一场偶然。  
要不是那天曺圭贤拿自己的新家照片给崔始源看，他也想不到去翻新一下自己的房子。  
要不是有了这个心血来潮的想法，他也不会要求曺圭贤把给他设计新家的室内设计师介绍给他。

“好说，”圭贤拿出自己的手机，“我把钟云哥的联系方式给你，我再和他打个招呼。”  
始源抬了一边眉毛，“熟人？”  
圭贤点点头，“他以前给厉旭做过声乐教练。”  
始源另一边的眉毛也抬了起来，“声乐？”  
“哈哈哈，这个解释起来有点麻烦。”圭贤挠了一下头，放下手机，“具体的我也知道的不太清楚，总之当年钟云哥还是声乐系本科生的时候勤工俭学，给厉旭辅导过一阵艺考的练习。两个人处的挺好保持了联系，之后钟云哥转行去做室内设计了。”  
这样啊，始源点点头。  
“啊，不过钟云哥不算是设计的科班出身，他是自学的。不知道你介不介意。”  
始源摆了摆手，“给你新家设计的那么漂亮，作品本身就能够说话了。”  
“他本人sense确实很好，人也挺好的。”圭贤再次拿起手机找到了联系电话，“喏，金钟云。联系方式发给你了，我打完招呼就告诉你。”  
始源打开手机看了眼，漫不经心地回了一句好。

两个人第一次见面是在金钟云工作的设计行。始源已经在两周前把自己家的平面图以及要求发给了对方，这一次见面也算是对于设计方向的初次沟通。  
始源因为只有下班后有时间，踏入设计行的时候已经过了七点。前台已经下班，他就站在前面等待那位叫金钟云的设计师过来接他。  
不一会儿就从办公室里面出来了一个人，瘦削高挑。衣着让人一看便知道在设计行业工作，耳朵上还戴了一对银色耳坠，随着他的步子前后摆动。  
设计行业似乎平均颜值也比其他行业高一些。  
他发现了始源，就朝他直直走来。  
待他走到始源面前，未开口脸上就带了笑，“请问是崔始源崔先生吗？”  
很好听的声音，始源想。他也便露出了一个微笑，点点头，握住了对方伸来的手，“我是，你是金设计师吧？”  
握手干脆有力，两人握了一下就都很有默契地松开。对方也点点头，侧身示意他跟上，“那崔先生就跟我来吧。”

虽然已经过了下班时间，始源跟着金钟云穿过办公室，还是可以看到有零星的设计师还在电脑前加班。  
“设计行业果然还是很忙的啊。”始源半是感叹，半是消化路程中的沉默。  
“设计行业传统来说工作时长就比较长，大家也都习惯了。”金钟云转过脸看着他来认真回答，“不过我们算是弹性作业，毕竟很多业主只能下班之后来我们进行沟通，所以我们上班时间也没有普通工薪族那么早。”  
“是金设计师在暗示我让你加班了吗？”始源顺着话开了个玩笑。  
对方果然也笑了出来，“哪里，客户都是我们的衣食父母，而且这个我们也很能体谅客户的难处——我们到了。”  
两个人停在一个小会议室前面，金钟云拧开门把，把门打开，做了一个请的手势，“来，你先请。”

会议室的桌上已经摆好了一台手提电脑，始源就在另一侧坐下了。  
对方则在唤醒睡眠状态的电脑，一边输入着用户名和密码一边跟他说，“认识他也有些年头了，这还是第一次圭贤介绍生意给我，我还挺好奇崔先生是怎么样一个人的。”  
始源这才反应过来圭贤和金钟云打过招呼之后就让他把所需的文件和要求发了过去，之后就商量了见面时间，似乎并没有确认对方是否有档期。  
“啊，会不会有些麻烦你了？我也没有跟你提前预约档期之类的，不知道你最近是不是有项目要忙。”  
金钟云爽朗地笑了两声，“忙哪里比得过崔总忙嘛？而且难得圭贤能拜托我件事情。”  
他笑起来的样子很可爱，始源又分神去端详对方的脸一秒。  
那边金钟云已经准备好了设计图，从一边的笔记本拿出一张名片双手递给始源，“我还没有跟崔先生正式介绍过自己。我叫金钟云，是一名室内设计师。比较擅长复古和经典的西洋风格，这些年也有过一些得意的作品。还希望我们未来的合作沟通愉快。”  
始源也双手接过名片。名片应该是这家设计行统一的风格，印着名字，职位和联系方式。始源拿出名片夹把这张名片也放了进去。  
“我是不是也要做一个自我介绍？我不知道圭贤跟你说了多少我的事情。”  
金钟云似乎想到了什么有趣的事情，“要是崔先生不想的话就不用了。我跟厉旭很熟的，对崔先生也是略有耳闻。”  
始源听了这话条件反射般的去扶额，“我的CFO又背后说了我什么坏话？”  
“我觉得这是你聘用自己竹马做左右手的后果吧？”金钟云笑得狡黠，并没有要告诉始源他听说过什么八卦的意思，“但是圭贤觉得你是一个好老板。”  
始源觉得金钟云在说这话时目光温柔，也许是会议室内暖色灯光带来的错觉。  
“我已经按照崔先生的想法方向和要求做了两套不同理解的初步方案，咱们先来看一下我的理解对不对，如果对了那就看有什么可以发挥的，如果不对还请崔先生多多指点。”

两个人约的是一个小时的会面。可以看得出来对方有着充分的经验，在展示和表述方面都很清晰简洁。到了会议结束的时候，两个人已经选定了一个方案继续进行设计和改动。  
约好了下次见面的时间，两个人都收拾起了自己的东西。  
“金设计师在这之后要直接回家吗？”始源拎好了自己的公文包，看着对方收拾着电源线。  
“嗯，你是我今天最后一项工作，我这就收拾好东西直接回去了。”  
始源看了一下手表，八点刚刚过，但也不算早了，“你开车上下班吗？如果不开的话我可以送你一程。”  
对方收拾东西的动作稍微停顿了一下。他抬起来头来，有点迟疑地说，“这…不太好吧？会不会太麻烦了？”  
他表示拒绝的样子太过于生涩，和之前工作中专业自信的样子几乎判若两人。始源突然起了一点逗弄他的心思。  
“毕竟也是因为我你才需要加班到这么晚，我为了表达歉意送金设计师一程不好吗？”  
始源摆出了他得意的绅士笑容，眼睛直盯着对方的眼睛，看到了对方眼中意料之中的慌乱。  
“我住的离这边也不算近，要是和你的回家方向相反就不好了。”他看着金钟云不着痕迹地稍稍增加了两个人之间的距离，“而且我们加班也可以报销打车费的，崔先生不用担心。”  
第一次把人逗急就不好了，始源分寸一向把握得很稳，“那我跟金设计师一起下去吧。”  
这次金钟云倒是没有再拒绝，回了声好。

但这并不妨碍始源在出办公室到电梯到出办公楼一路都在展示自己的魅力。作为奔三的成年人，他也交过几任女友和男友，举手投足之间撩个男人并不是什么难题。  
他可以看到金钟云发红的耳廓和下垂的眼睑。对方并不是不懂他的暗示，而且没有表现出特别的反感。  
八点多的首尔天空已经黑了下来，始源陪着他站在路边拦出租车。  
“崔先生可以不用陪我的。”  
十二月的天气已经很冷了，寒风把人的脸颊吹得发红，金钟云把下巴缩进大围巾里面，愈发衬得娇小可爱。  
“话说圭贤是管你叫钟云哥的是吧？”始源直接换了一个话题。  
金钟云有些不解，“嗯……对啊？”  
“我觉得我是圭贤的朋友，一直叫你金设计师也太生分了点。”始源笑眯眯。  
“啊…这样啊。”金钟云的脸上又浮现出了迟疑的表情，“我…应该比你大的，要不崔先生你也跟他一起这么叫我？”  
“好啊，”始源让他的笑容显得更真诚了一点，“那钟云哥也叫我始源吧。”  
漂亮的丹凤眼眨了几下，“好，那就，始源。”  
正好一辆空车开了过来，始源眼疾手快地拦了下来，“钟云哥上车吧。”  
在夜晚的霓虹灯牌和路灯的照映下，金钟云的眼睛显得亮晶晶的，“好，那始源也小心回家，晚上要安全驾驶。”

始源在送走金钟云后慢慢地向停车场走去。  
今天遇到了一个很漂亮的人。


	2. Chapter 2

金钟云，男，年龄三十出头，有稳定收入的工薪族，没有过特别长期稳定的感情经验。  
但是拜一副好皮囊所赐，有过很多次短暂感情经历以及露水姻缘，并不忌男女。  
他本科时曾经辅导过的学生金厉旭曾经劝他，“哥，别再这样了，会让人觉得你很随便。”  
他当时张开了嘴，反驳的话被卡在喉咙里，说不出来。厉旭耐心地看着他，看他嘴张张和和几次，终于磨出来一句话，“可是我真的不随便啊。”  
他只是寂寞罢了。有一丝温暖的可能性他就想要抓住，如果对方是那个对的人，他当然会认真继续发展的。  
厉旭知道他的意思，“我知道哥是想说什么，只是哥没遇到过那个对的人，不是哥随便。但是哥以后要不要再等等看再做出决定呢？”  
关心自己的弟弟婉转地提出建议，钟云选择了拒绝，“如果因为我的犹豫而错过了那个可能是对的人呢？”  
这个问题无解，伶牙俐齿的弟弟哑口无言。  
钟云是个完全的浪漫主义者。

崔始源给钟云留下了深刻的印象。不论是良好的教养还是出色的个人外在条件，都值得让人立刻心怀好感。  
虽然道别的时候整个人的气场变得有些进攻性，而且还有意缩短了和自己之间的距离。钟云拿不准对方的态度，于是决定给厉旭发一条简讯问问。  
作为声乐老师的厉旭倒是秒回，估计是下课时间。  
厉旭倒是不惊讶，“始源哥是挺热情的，我记得我刚认识他那会儿我们俩还因为他老爱跟人击掌差点吵起来。”  
钟云点点头，他毕竟多多少少从厉旭和圭贤这里听说过一些始源的事情，他也觉得前一晚的始源多半是他特有的美式热情发作了。自己虽然有点不善于应付，但是帅哥这么做终究还算赏心悦目。  
钟云又想起有一段时间两个人没见面，立刻问了厉旭最近有没有时间出来吃饭。结果两个人时间竟然怎么也对不上，只好定在一周半后的周末。  
约好了和喜欢弟弟的时间，钟云看向了电脑屏幕上的设计图，得努力加油别让自己那天还得加班。

始源转天就是从早晨排到下午的会。十二月正是公司清算的时间，各种报表和来年预测搞得所有人都一个头两个大。  
作为崔老板的CFO，圭贤这一天也陪在始源身边耗在会议室里，午饭两个人都让秘书拿进会议室里面吃。  
“你昨天跑的够早的啊？”圭贤一手叉住了一块鸡肉，另一只手还不忘翻了一页数据过去。  
始源哭笑不得，“七点也算早吗？我要再不走咱们底下人更不敢走了，大家干脆一起通宵算了。”他坦然地受了圭贤看向他的虫子眼，“而且我昨天是定了要去见钟云哥，让人再等下去也不太好了。”  
圭贤听了直接放下了叉子和数据，“都叫上钟云哥了？”  
“挺好看的一个人。”始源说。  
“我还以为你要说挺随和一个人所以叫他哥了，没想到是被美色所诱惑。”损友朝他啧啧嘴，然后就看始源耸耸肩，“等等，哥你说真的啊？”  
始源看着圭贤的反应挑了眉毛，“我真心实意夸别人长得好看哪里有问题吗？”  
圭贤皱了下眉，“钟云哥倒是也不忌讳男生，但是你可别干什么不该干的事情，要不然厉旭又得说我。”  
始源觉得好笑，“你认识我这么多年有见过我做过什么你觉得不恰当的事情了吗？”  
圭贤诚实地摇了摇头。  
“那不就完了。”始源看了他一眼，“你和厉旭还行吗？”  
这次圭贤的表情直接蒙上了一层阴影，“他虽然没跟我说，但是我觉得他已经知道我家给我安排相亲的事情了。”  
始源拍了拍圭贤的手做安慰。  
圭贤心烦意乱地推开了午饭，“我这边除了先拖着也没别的办法了，说实在的我觉得我们俩能撑这么久真的很不容易了。”  
“你很爱他，他也很爱你。”始源冷静地指出。  
“要不我干嘛费这么大劲跟家里打太极？不就是为了可以和他再在一起呆的久一些吗？”圭贤揉了揉眼睛，眼眶不知是因为工作疲劳还是心情而发红，“总之你别跟钟云哥搞出什么不该搞的事情。”  
可能已经晚了，始源心想。

钟云加了整整两夜班才把临时加塞进来的始源的修改做完。之前在做的客户的设计出乎意料的耗时。  
他明明可以以崔始源是临时进来的事情为由再拖上一会儿，但他不知为什么，并不想修改两个人定下的会面时间。  
他想把这归结到最近工作劳累，急需帅哥风景线洗眼睛的理由上，可他已经过了会骗自己的年龄了。  
不想推迟见到他就是不想推迟。哪怕没有为什么也无所谓。  
钟云盯着打开的CAD界面良久，而后重重地出了一口气，保存关电脑睡觉。

如果说第一次的会面是一捧和缓的春风，第二次会面就是一场激昂的雷阵雨。  
可能有着一周多时间的酝酿，两个人再见面的时候一上来就是暗潮汹涌，空气里两人之间的张力被双方尽力压持。钟云靠着默念自己的工资才挺住了专业的态度来给始源展示自己修改好的设计。  
而始源看他的目光尽管他可以看出对方在抑制，眼里的热烈仿佛有了质量，压着他喘不过气来。  
他这次并没有会错意，什么狗屁美式热情，就是看上他了。  
始源这边看着在中央空调下还泛红的耳廓和脖子，何尝不明白钟云也对他有意。  
两个人维持着社会人基本的操守和体面熬过了一个小时会议室的会面时间。  
钟云还没来及走程序问他有什么修改意见和下次见面时间就被抓住了手，“我来开车，附近正好有一个四星级酒店。”  
钟云紧张得咽了一口口水，他看着热切地盯着自己的始源，慢慢回握住了抓住自己的手，“好。”


	3. Chapter 3

冲动之后的冷静期总是十分可怕的。当一时的激情如潮水般退去之后，加快的呼吸节奏和心跳等身体反应无不在提醒着你刚刚做出了什么决定。甚至偶尔还会发生自问“我是谁？我在干什么？”的情况。  
“就这么算了吧。”说出这句话的时候也不是没有。  
但不是今天。

两个人就如任何一个办公楼里体面的社会人那样，默契地一起穿过办公室走向电梯，期间钟云甚至还停下来和迎面走来也在加班的同事打了声招呼。  
所幸电梯间此时空荡，两个人进的电梯没有别人。  
电梯门在两人面前缓缓关上，始源思考了两秒钟开口，“哥，我不是……”  
他又停下来，似乎在组织语言，换了一个说法“这不是……”  
始源没想到一贯善于表达的自己会在这种时候找不到适合的语言。他自己的本能似乎在告诉他，这句话这次不能说出来，但他的理智又在告诉他这种情况下最好还是先把话说清楚。  
还没等他内心天人交战完，他听到另一个说话的声音。  
“没事，”钟云说，双眼直视前方的电梯门，“我也不……”  
他同样也没能说完这句话。  
电梯内的温度仿佛突然上升了好几度，钟云并不敢去抬头瞧一眼身边人的反应。  
沉默在两个人之间漫延，可是没有人叫停。

两个人一路无言地下了电梯，走向停车场。始源带他到了自己车子跟前，习惯性地先去为对方打开副驾驶的门，却得到了一个凌厉的眼刀。  
那个眼神过于锋利，始源有点讪讪地松开了车门上的手，绕去开自己驾驶座的门。  
等到发动了车子，始源用余光瞟到旁边的钟云似乎还有点气鼓鼓的样子，他堪堪憋住了笑。  
酒店确实离钟云工作的地方没有很远，加上也过了上下班高峰期，车程倒没有很久。车内依旧非常安静，两个人也都懒得去费时讲些客套话。钟云扭头去看车外的夜景，漫无目的地盯着一个个倒退的路灯。  
“到了。”始源的声音想起，把钟云从自己的世界中拉了出来。

是一家漂亮的四星级酒店，钟云跟着始源走到前台的路上不由自主地分神去打量内部装潢。装潢还算新，应该是这两年翻新过，设计品味也还可以，回去应该去查一下是哪家公司做的，他盘算着。  
那边始源已经办好了入住手续就看到钟云还在四处打量，猜到他应该是职业病犯了，只好上去拉他的手，“哥？”  
手上传来的人体的温度让钟云条件反射般地避开，他回过神来看着面前的始源有些不好意思，“不自觉地就会看这些东西，”然后注意到了对方手中的房卡，“手续都办好了吗？那咱们上去吧。”  
始源这次盯着钟云的眼睛抓住了他的手，“哥不要放开我。”

办公室会在周五的晚上愈加冷清，而酒店则正相反。  
两个人好不容易熬到进房间门才见不到其他的人影，钟云踹关了门就被对方拉进怀里深吻。  
始源用手托着他的脖颈让他抬起头来迎向自己，另一只手则紧紧揽住他的腰。  
有点太细了，始源不禁想。  
始源的吻来得热烈又绵密，趁钟云没反应过来长驱直入，勾了他的舌头过来交缠。  
饶是当年学声乐的钟云也被他这一招突袭搞得有些头昏，陪他亲了一会儿就推开了对方，“大衣还没来及脱呢，始源你这是要勒死我还是憋死我。”  
始源后退半步欣赏了一下钟云身上这套颇具设计感的呢子大衣，“有点想让哥只穿着这件大衣和我做。”  
钟云对天马行空的要求翻了个白眼，“第一次听到这么奇怪的想法。”  
始源笑了一下，“因为觉得在哥身上穿着好看才这么说的，不过得先把衣服从哥身上脱下来。”  
钟云眨了眨眼没说话，先从始源手里挣脱开来把房间里的暖风打开了，又把靴子踹下脚，然后回来再反客为主地勾下始源的脑袋到他的高度，“现在去床上吧。”  
始源回想起上车前的那个眼神，美人虽然美，但是也是真的辣。

两个人从门口一边移动到床上一边扒掉了大部分互相身上的衣物。  
两个人向后倒在床上，始源压在钟云身上一边吻他一边手往下摸。钟云被他缠着好不容易才扭开了头，“没来及买润滑和套子，先打出来吧。”  
始源啪叽一下在他脸颊上亲了一口，“我在哥身上磨出来好了。”  
钟云还没来及吐槽他就又被追着吻，只好放弃回嘴和他一起动手把两个人的内裤往下扒。  
始源一开始便掌握了主动权，模拟着性交的动作在钟云身上摩擦，两人的阴茎上都出了水，都硬挺起来。钟云的手探进两个人中间，把这两根东西排在一起，方便动作让两个人得到更多的快乐。  
两人一个动腰，一个动手，嘴也没闲着。始源磨着钟云耳后那点肌肤，吮吸研磨出颜色，收获了身下人的轻颤。他还坏心眼地伸手去抚摸对方的腰侧，满意地得到了一段拔高的呻吟声。  
钟云身上的敏感点被具体针对，只好报复性地加快了手上的速度，又轻轻骚了对方的马眼。结果是自己的脖子又被惩罚性地啃咬，只好用另一只手扳正了始源的头过来，用唇去替下自己发热的耳后和脖子。  
许是一路上憋得狠了，两个人没要多久就已经硬的不行了。始源喘着粗气，在他哥耳边说，“要不哥给我含一下？”  
钟云倒是一点也不矫情，点了个头翻身就把把始源推在床上躺平，挪到他腿间伺候起他那根宝贝来。  
那根东西硬起来长度也颇长，钟云打量了一下，好歹看起来还比较有清洁感，平时看来很注重自己的私人卫生，给他加一分。  
自己最敏感的地方很快就被纳入到一个温暖潮湿的地方，舌头灵活地舔着顶端，底下两个球也被不轻不重地揉搓。始源爽得也控制不住自己的声音。  
手指和舌头轮流上阵，动作熟练得很。而始源享受之余不禁开始嫉妒起来让钟云哥变得熟练的男人。这种技术多享受一会儿就得在人嘴里交代了，始源伸手示意他哥起来，就又把人压在他身下恢复了一开始的姿势。  
两个人一个蹭一个顶，好歹一前一后地把东西弄出来了。

两个人一时只能听到喘息声，过了一会儿等气开始穿匀了，钟云伸手推了推趴在自己身上的男人，“重死了，你快下去。”  
“哥再让我趴一下。”  
钟云拿出作为哥哥的大度默许了这个要求。但是身上的人得寸进尺地并没有过一下就爬起来的自觉，“崔始源！”  
身上的人才磨磨蹭蹭地从自己身上坐起来，稍作修整就去了洗手间。  
不多时人收拾了一下披着浴袍还拧了个毛巾出来，“哥来擦一下身上。”另一只手上还拿着给他的浴袍。  
“还算有眼力见，”钟云接过了衣服和毛巾，“给我去倒杯水，嘴里都是你的味道。”  
“……那哥要不要下床刷牙。”始源小小声。  
即使这话说的有道理钟云还是特别想骂人。本着不好这么快就问候别人的思想指导，钟云又瞪了他一眼还是穿衣服下床了。  
旁边站着的始源倒是笑得一脸狗腿，“哥有什么想吃的吗？我叫吃的送上来。”  
“我不挑，你看着点就行——反正你也只是借机去要润滑和套子吧？”钟云斜眼看他。  
“哥请去刷牙！”  
钟云站在那里看着恶意卖萌的年下男人，叹了口气，“我去洗澡。”

男人的准备工作总是特别麻烦，这种时候一般工具也不全，钟云只是凑合着尽可能清理了一下。加上刚射过一次，清理到了半途累的他想直接出门拿了衣服就回家。但是既然都出来了，钟云还是认命地做到了最后。  
等到他从浴室出来，房间里面已经摆上了吃的了。他这才想起两个人应该都还没吃晚饭。  
这个小崔看他的眼神简直就是应该送给桌上奶酪蛋糕的眼神一样，钟云腹诽。他还是由人拉到了桌边坐下，腿上放了餐巾，手里塞了一个叉子。

两个也倒是都饿了，一时间只能听到刀叉的和咀嚼声。肚子填到半饱，钟云拿过咖啡壶给自己倒了杯咖啡，始源看他的动作就把蛋糕拿起放到他面前。  
钟云一抬眉毛，“话说你是纯1就觉得其他人都能给你上？”  
小崔虎躯一震，“哥也是？”  
“这倒没有，我都可以。”钟云摆摆手，“我问的是我要是不给你上你会怎么办？”  
始源脸上立刻晴朗，但是还是认真解释，“不怎么办，其实我第一任男友两个人就没有过插入的性行为，一样也可以很开心嘛。”  
钟云点点头，心里又给他加一分。  
那边又小心翼翼地看着他的反应发问，“以后还能不能约哥啊？”  
“看你的表现了。”

崔始源说的没错，他口活是真的挺好，感谢他的第一任男友，钟云不禁又给他加了一分。  
可能是这个男人一贯的作风，做什么都很认真，钟云晕晕乎乎地想，把手捂到嘴上压住快要忍不住的声音。  
这个小动作很快就被始源发现，整个人有点委屈地说，“我都这么努力伺候哥了，还不允许我听个响？”  
钟云只好把手放下，改去摸摸他的头，“乖，继续吧。”  
而始源也没再给他机会，“我抱哥到床上去吧。”

钟云在浴室里已经给自己简单地做了处理，始源裹着润滑的手指进入也没有获得什么困难——两个人毕竟也都不是生手。  
况且始源还一边用舌头继续刺激着他的阴茎，整个扩张的过程也并不难受。  
钟云感受着觉得差不多了就提醒对方，“可以了。”  
撕开保险套的包装的声音，然后就是他的一条腿被抬起。钟云把头扭向了一边，等待自己的身体被另一个男人侵入。  
“哥，看看我。”温暖的手放在他的脸旁，轻轻低抚摸着他。他不由得心软，头扭了回来，对上一双明亮的眼睛。  
始源脸上绽开了一个笑容，签起他的手，在他的手背上吻了一下。  
钟云还没来及为这突然的绅士举动做出反应，他的后面就被异物入侵了。  
“你怎么这么喜欢搞时间差…！”他抱怨，真是个恶趣味的男人。

因为两个人都射过了一轮，这一次就都带上了余裕。一开始节奏颇快，九浅一深，搞得钟云很快就娇喘连连。对方应该也是老手，没有费什么力气就摸到了他各个敏感点，搞得他都开始求饶了。  
“始源呀，别再一直折腾我的腰了…”钟云难得软了语气，用沙哑的声音恳求不放过他的男人。  
两人这时已经换了个姿势，始源从背后进入他。两个人贴得极紧，始源也更方便用力，腰侧软肉的敏感点还被持续攻击。自己的蝴蝶骨应该已经被他吸出了好几个吻痕了。  
“钟云哥怎么要求这么多？刚刚你说太快了我就换了姿势慢慢捣你，现在又不许我碰这碰那…？”  
“求求你…”钟云的声音已经带上了哭腔，脸上干透的泪痕又被新的覆盖。  
他的头被轻柔地调整角度，温柔的吻又绵密地罩了下来，而身后的攻击并没有停止。  
真的太爽了！钟云一边哭一边迷糊地想，好久没和人这么尽兴了。

最后是被抱到了始源身上，还被要求扭着腰骑了他一会儿才被放过去射了。  
始源把他抱在怀里，一边亲者他的耳朵一边小声问他，“哥我表现得还好吗？”  
“…嗯。”  
“下次还能跟哥一起玩吗？”  
“…嗯。”  
“哥今天就跟我在这边睡了行不行？”  
“…嗯…不行！”钟云一下子弹起身来。  
“为什么？”那边又摆了狗狗眼跟他撒娇。  
可是明天约了和厉旭午饭啊！钟云也为难的不行，谁不想在连做两次之后在舒服的酒店大床上睡一晚上啊！  
他只能艰难地再次拒绝，“约了人吃午饭。”  
“哥不能明天和我吃午饭吗？”始源也是玩笑般地继续尝试，“哥明天还要见别人？”  
“是厉旭。”钟云索性跟他交了底。  
“……啊。”始源也一时无语。  
“那我开车送哥回家吧，都这么晚了也不太方便打车。”  
钟云觉得他的样子很可爱，但是也还是拒绝了，他还不想这么早就让对方知道他住哪里，“咱们现在在酒店，有叫车服务。”  
看富二代吃瘪的样子真的很有趣。

所以两个人还是又从床上爬了起来，快速地解决了一下个人卫生需求，把衣服抖抖穿回身上。  
离出房门，钟云还是被始源缠着亲。  
“还没亲够啊？”钟云觉得好笑。  
“能亲干嘛不亲？”那边是理直气壮的回答。  
“…资本家。”钟云吐槽他，然后又想起了什么，“你的设计方案我再拿回去修改吧，你今天提的几点意见还需要点时间，我年末要清的东西也挺多，什么时候准备好了我再联络你吧。”  
“那我可以在这期间约哥玩吗？”小崔的眼睛又是亮闪闪。  
钟云大方地应允，“可以啊。”  
这才让始源心满意足地送人出门去。

金钟云没有问崔始源为什么一直用的是“找他玩”这个词。  
崔始源也没有对金钟云好几次明显的回避，拉开距离的状况做出反应。  
两个人心照不宣地默认了可以互相来往，却把可能性放在了不可明说的地方。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章，有贤旭。

转天早晨醒来的时候，钟云觉得他久违地睡了一个好觉。可能是人体需要定期的发泄，配上工作了一周的疲劳，他睡眠质量得到了大幅度的提升。  
周末就是喜欢和床维持亲密地关系，懒床到了该准备出门的时间，他才慢悠悠地爬出被窝。  
穿好衣服就收到了那边厉旭的信息说他已经出门了，钟云急忙拿了东西也匆匆离开了家。

约见的地方离他家不算很远，他到的时候厉旭还不见人影。钟云也不想在外面站着，就先给对方发了个消息自己进了餐厅等他。  
等到了坐到了座位上，从赶路的心情中解放出来，视线转向窗外的景色，钟云才有时间回味起前一天的晚上。  
是非常令人满足的时间。  
第一次约身体就那么契合的毕竟是少数。他想起落在他耳后的吻，落在他腰侧的轻抚，和落在他体内的冲撞，不禁还是有些脸上发红。  
“哥？你在想什么那么专注？”  
厉旭的声音打断了他的回想，钟云立刻扭头就看到厉旭已经在他对面落座了。  
“我快到了给你发信息你也不回，我就直接进来找你了，还好你坐的比较容易找。”厉旭有些撒娇式地抱怨着，“好不容易见到哥，哥却一副眼里没我的样子。”  
哄撅起嘴的弟弟是首要任务，脑子里的一片绮丽被他立刻丢出脑海，“来来来，我们厉旭想点什么吃啊？”

两个人边吃边聊了工作，厉旭说起他负责的几名练习生(“现在的练习生的竞争压力真是太大了。”)，钟云则说起了他负责的几个设计(“客户这年头一个比一个难缠，似乎都觉得自己是审美大师。”)。两个人互相安慰了一番，谈到不景气的经济时又心照不宣地避而不谈。  
聊到吃的差不多了上了咖啡和甜点，话题才转向两个人的私人生活。钟云发现这整顿饭厉旭都没怎么提到圭贤，“话说今天你来见我也没带着圭贤过来？他又在加班了？”  
厉旭的喉咙中发出了一个重重的哼声，把视线转到了咖啡杯上。  
“发生了什么事情吗？”钟云放轻了声音问他，“你要不想说就罢了。”  
厉旭沉默了一会儿才开口，“他父母开始准备给他相亲了。”

这似乎是大多数同性情侣都绕不过的魔咒，获得来自家人的理解和支持总是一个需要很大勇气和毅力去做成的事情。  
钟云知道他们两个人的状况，就看着厉旭等他说完。  
“我们…你也知道的…本来就没有打算走到最后。”厉旭并没有抬起头看着钟云，他拿着咖啡勺轻轻搅拌着咖啡，“毕竟我们两个本来也喜欢女人的，如果爸妈希望我们可以结婚生子我们也没有必要在这点让他们失望。”  
钟云伸出手去握住了厉旭的。  
“其实我们两个人年龄都开始逼近30，我这两年已经做好心理准备了。”厉旭回握住钟云的手，努力组织着语言，“我的意思是……分手可以搞得很顺畅也可以搞得很难看。如果大家要回归主流社会对于我们的期待，那我们就早早放过对方，把这一切都放在身后向前看好好过接下来的日子。”  
“他不想这么快跟你分开。”钟云直接替他说了。  
“我知道他也很矛盾，”厉旭终于抬起头来，眼眶发红，“可是这不是做事情的道理，要不是被我不小心听到他和他父母的电话，我还被蒙在鼓里不知道他家已经开始催了。”  
钟云没有说话，他明白厉旭的潜台词。这是对圭贤父母的不公平，对他相亲对象的不公平，也是对厉旭的不公平，而爱情并不足以成为这些的借口。  
“其实我在想，咱们这种普通的家庭，咱们就算不结婚一辈子都还罢了。他的那种家庭，肯定是要过上他们社会中人人都要过上的日子的。”厉旭有些自嘲地说，松开了手，拿起叉子去挖丝绒蛋糕。  
钟云认识两个人都很久了，但是这种时候他也没法拿出什么万能药来安慰对方，这也不是简单的劝合劝分的问题，“只要厉旭最后能做出自己不后悔的决定就行了。无论怎样，你都会得到我的支持。”  
“我知道哥肯定会站在我的这边的啦～”厉旭挤出了一个笑容，“算了不说他了。我今天出门把他扔下就是想自己出来散散心，我们来聊聊哥吧！”  
钟云也微笑地向他点点头，刚要开口，那边就问了一个问题，“对了，上次联系你问了我关于始源哥的事情，他最后没怎么样吧？”  
…坏了，钟云突然感到背后渗出了冷汗。这话要怎么接？  
想想刚才的话题，说实话只能让厉旭生气。而撒谎还不如说实话，因为按照他理解中的圭贤和始源的关系，完全瞒住厉旭也不太可能。到时候厉旭知道了只会更生气。  
厉旭敏锐地发现了对面人的不对劲，“哥？”  
钟云现在恨不得把自己埋进眼前的卡布其诺里面，这时候再开口说没什么已经晚了。  
“哥！”那边声音已经增高了一个八度。  
一咬牙一跺脚他还是选择了说实话，“我和他睡了。”  
“什么？！”  
钟云揉着耳朵恳求他弟弟把声音降低一点，不愧是声乐老师。  
“我要杀了曺圭贤。”金厉旭咬牙切齿。  
“跟他没关系。”钟云小心翼翼地为圭贤说了句公道话。  
“哥你认识我们俩多久了？你怎么还能和崔始源那种人扯上关系？”厉旭连蛋糕也被气得吃不下了，一把推开。  
“不是…我又没打算和他交往。”钟云跟他解释，“我们只是……”  
他并没有能说完这句话。  
而在生气的厉旭并没有发现这点不对，接受了他的回答，“哼你最好是！”  
急于转移厉旭在这件事情上的注意力，钟云说，“这样吧，这顿饭我来请，我再陪你去唱片店好不好？”  
厉旭盯了他三秒钟，“…两张黑胶。”

两个人在音像店又消磨了一个多小时，期间厉旭的手机接到多个电话。来一个他摁一个，看他气鼓鼓的样子钟云就知道是谁打来的了。  
“你不接啊？”钟云问他。  
“我接他电话干嘛？”那边眼神危险。  
“那你今天还回家睡吗？”钟云并不怕厉旭的眼神。  
那边没有说话，但是眼神没有刚才危险了。  
这时候电话又震起来，钟云推推厉旭，“接电话吧，乖。我去给你把这两张的单买了。”  
他走到付账处，一边拿钱包付账一边用余光看着厉旭。  
就看他先是不情不愿地接了电话，之后生气的表情似乎被那边说的什么哄得没绷住，最后还是渐渐露出了一点笑意。  
钟云站在远处看着他讲完电话，然后看着厉旭向他走来。他把碟递给厉旭，问他，“来接你吗？”  
厉旭有些不好意思的点点头。  
“那我陪你等他来吧。”

把厉旭完整地送到了圭贤的车上，高个子的弟弟一脸感激地看着他，“下次我请哥吃饭！”  
然后就被厉旭打了胳膊，“你还不如让崔始源请我吃饭！”  
“这又跟始源哥有什么关系…”圭贤揉揉胳膊，“哥咱们下次再见啊！厉旭，快跟钟云哥道别！”  
厉旭也冲他摆摆手，“钟云哥再见！”  
钟云也笑着送走了他们，自己一个人往地铁站走。待到进了站，他接到了一个电话，拿出来看，竟然是始源打来的。  
他有些迟疑地接起来，“你好？”  
“是钟云哥吗？”始源的声音通过电波穿了过来。  
很温暖的声音。  
“是我，始源你怎么打过来了？”  
“我估摸着圭贤应该已经接走厉旭了，所以我就打来电话了。”那边的声音带上一点撒娇的味道，“哥要是今天没有别的事情的话，来我家玩吧？”  
钟云在地铁站的脚步停了下来。  
他看着四周步子或快或慢的其他行人，有一家子出游的，也有牵手的情侣，也有成群结伴的朋友，也有独来独往的人们。  
不知道为什么，听到这个问题，看着周围的人群，钟云对回答产生了一丝迷茫。  
要不要答应他呢？  
“…哥？你还在吗？”  
“…我在。”  
但是他张口说不出别的。  
“我也来接哥吗？”那边放柔了声音，“我离哥刚才的音像店所在的位置也不远。”  
很温暖的声音，这个念头又冒了出来。  
最后他说，“我在这附近的地铁站。”  
“好，一会儿见。”  
他能听到那边传来的笑意。  
“哥等着我。”


	5. Chapter 5

还是之前载着他去酒店的黑色轿车缓缓地停在他身前，钟云开了车门坐进了副驾驶。  
“哥下午好。”始源笑得一脸乖巧。  
可惜这时候装乖并不能起到什么迷惑作用，“老实交代吧，你怎么也在附近？”  
始源踩下油门，车子又并入了周末出行的车流中，“哥可真是冤枉我了，真的只是凑巧。”  
钟云看他一眼专注在路上的侧脸，“嗯，你说。”  
“中午就被圭贤拖出来吃饭了，说是要给他参谋参谋怎么挽回他离家出走的男友的心。”始源说到这里面上还带了点调侃，“要是厉旭真想和他闹，找我解决不了任何问题。要是厉旭没有认真跟他闹，以他的手段也用不上我。”  
“这也倒是。”钟云点点头。  
“然后非要拖我到这边的餐厅，理由是他猜哥你和厉旭会去逛你们喜欢的音像店。”始源还撇了下嘴，“我就是他的移动钱包罢了。”  
钟云配合地笑了一下，他想了想还是问出了这个问题，“那怎么给我打电话？”  
“不可以吗？”始源抽空扭过头来看他一眼，“昨天晚上我也说了今天也想跟哥一起过嘛。”  
钟云哼了一声作为回答。脑子里却想着，昨天两个人做得舒服爽快，一时新鲜也是正常的。可惜年轻人就是喜欢一次性把好吃的东西吃上很多，钟云则是喜欢慢慢地有节奏地吃的类型。  
这样比较不容易腻。  
车里一时安静了下来，始源打开了广播，“听听音乐电台有什么好歌吧。”  
音乐总是个不容易出错的话题，尤其钟云是学习声乐出身，也算是投其所好。两个人就着电台播放的歌曲聊了聊各自的取向，还意外地有几个共同喜欢的歌手。  
不多时车子就在一栋漂亮的高级小区内停下。

进到了始源家，钟云习惯性地四处望望看了眼布局，“等等，这套房子就是你委托我重新设计的那套吧？”  
始源点点头，“怎么？有问题吗？”  
“现在的状况保持的挺好的，设计风格也没有过时。”钟云有一说一。  
始源做了一个“啊”的口型，然后走向厨房，“我有这套房子已经十年了。不是说装修不好看，但是这其实是当时我爸妈送给我的房子。”他站在料理台前，“所以这是他们喜欢的风格，不是我的。我觉得十年了我也应该可以有借口重新装修一遍了。”  
他从橱柜里拿出一包咖啡豆，“我听圭贤说你很喜欢咖啡，要来试试我家的咖啡豆吗？”  
恐怕也是刚才和圭贤吃饭时打听来的消息，钟云眯了眯眼看他，但是并不打算说什么，毕竟大家都会受用来自别人的讨好。  
“好啊。”他也走到那个看起来很高端的咖啡机前面，打量着有什么选项。

过了一会儿，一杯咖啡在手，始源带着钟云大致地看了一遍房子。用始源的话说，哥还真是热心工作。  
“本来设计房子也最好要来看一下实际的情况的，我现在人都在这里了为什么不利用一下这个机会？”  
默默地在心中记下几个需要特别注意的点，钟云还拿出手机照了几张像。  
始源体贴地拿过他手中的咖啡，方便他拍照。  
钟云不动声色，默默地又给他在心里加了一分。

参观完了房子，两个人转移阵地到了客厅的沙发上。  
“这个沙发选的真好。”一坐下钟云就感叹。  
“很时尚吗？”始源问他。  
钟云摇摇头，“是非常舒服。符合人体工学，面料和弹性配合的也很好，保养的也很不错。”  
始源转过头来看他，“那金设计师是建议我不要换掉这个沙发咯？”  
“金设计师还没想好，不过就算是给你换一个我也会尽量给你找一个同样舒适的沙发的——只要你预算足够多。”钟云露出了一个商业微笑，然后抬了下眉毛，“算了不说工作了，你今天找我来玩什么？”  
那边的人蹭过来跟他缩短距离，“可以申请玩哥吗？”  
“这离昨天刚做完还不到20小时，”钟云瞪大了眼睛，“你不会虚的吗？”  
始源抱了臂盯着他，“哥你也是男人，你知道这话说出来就算我原本没打算真的怎么样现在也得怎么样了吧？”  
“是我虚行了吧！”钟云立刻改了说辞，“我怕我虚。”  
始源还是抱着臂看他，钟云有点警惕，他试图增加两人之间的距离，但又突然觉得自己矫情。他俩这个关系到始源家还能干什么？  
而始源则伸手摸上了他的面颊，拇指暗示性地揉着他的嘴唇。  
“那用嘴…总是可以的吧？”他凑近，在钟云的耳边轻声说话，“想在哥的嘴里弄出来。”  
钟云没有回答，始源放开了他，安静地看着他下一步的行动。  
只见钟云流畅地滑下了沙发，跪到了他的腿间。一张脸扬起来看着他，眼神魅惑。  
他拉下了始源的裤链。

最终两个人还是在床上腻了剩下的半天。钟云想晚上回家又被始源缠住，“哥陪我睡一晚不行吗？”  
“呀，我这都陪你睡了几次了？”钟云忍不住给他翻白眼。  
始源严肃地回答他，“哥不要偷换概念。”  
“那我明天一早要回家，我本来打算今天下午加班赶一下进度的，明天一定得回去了。”钟云跟他提前说好。  
这个好说，“没问题，我明天其实也得加班看文件。”  
一个资本家和一个社畜了然地相视一笑，转而聊起了最近新闻里一起大家关注的企业并购案。  
“虽然并购是企业扩张的一个有利手段，但是这家公司收购的步伐也太快了点。”钟云评论道。  
“没有办法，他家要保留业内领先的势头，在这个问题上没有什么选择的余地。”始源自己的内部消息也比较灵通。  
“我有时候在想，是这种大企业对现在的经济环境更好呢，还是有一簇坚实的中小企业对行业发展更有利呢。”难得和别人聊起这样的话题，钟云也有兴致多说几句。  
始源歪了头，“哥不打算去读个MBA之类的吗？我看哥在这方面还蛮有想法的。”  
“我一个设计师去读这玩意做什么？”钟云失笑，“我读了有人聘我去做管理吗？”  
…这倒也是，“那就当充实自己？”  
这话更让人哭笑不得了，钟云不得不感叹两个人来自的世界有多么不一样，“始源啊，睡吧。”  
始源眨了眨眼，“好。”

第二天早晨始源还是没能让钟云答应送他回家。  
“我也老大不小的人了，周末的白天怎么还能要你送我回家。你不是也要看文件吗？”对方如此回答他。  
他对这种无懈可击的说辞并没能有更有利的答复，只好送他到电梯间，对方说什么也不答应让他下楼送。  
再强求就没意思了，始源也一向绅士识趣。  
他回到了书房，打开了公司的手提电脑准备处理文件。  
但是他的思绪还停留在刚刚离去的人身上。作为一个被精英教育严格培养大的乖乖子来说，他经历的几段关系虽然有长有短，但是出于严格的家教，基本上都是有好好交往的。  
家里尽管目前对他采取放养政策而对他的感情一概不予过问，但是他也不觉得他乱搞家里不会知道——他没那么天真。  
所以这种刚认识没多久就滚到了一起还连着两天对他来说其实也是第一次。也许是连日快节奏的工作让他产生了一时兴起的冲动，也许是在那种浓重的气氛下产生的诱惑，总之他依照着本能进行了行动。  
提出了要求对方的答应也在意料之中，毕竟那会面中的一个小时，不止是他一个人感受到了他们两人之间的张力。  
但是他突然想起了圭贤的话，“你可别干什么不该干的事情。”  
既然都是一时冲动，他的逻辑就是要提前说清楚这并不是一段交往关系的开始避免产生误解。然而他的本能又告诉他，他并不是真的想把这种消息传达给对方。  
就造成了他说的不上不下，所幸对方似乎也理解到了他的意思，在这点上两个人似乎是达成了心照不宣的一致。

可钟云哥分明对他也有着吸引力。都说人是视觉动物，第一眼看的是一个人的皮囊，恐怕到了第五十眼还是看得是这个人的皮囊。  
而金钟云的皮囊就很符合他的心意。  
况且他对于工作上专业的态度，私下性格中的一些跳脱，在性|事上的大方与魅惑还有很容易对他的撒娇心软这一点，都像一张温柔的蜘蛛网那样，把他紧紧拥住，令他陷入其中。  
怎么看都很符合他的胃口。  
其实早晨圭贤打电话拉他出去吃饭，他本不想去那么远的餐厅，但是圭贤提到因为是在厉旭和钟云喜欢去的音像店附近，他就鬼使神差地答应了下来。  
出于对竹马兼下属的人道主义关怀，他还是一见面就问了问对方是个什么情况。  
陪着他聊了大半顿饭，从红色警报中已经恢复过来的圭贤问他，今天你看起来心情很好的样子，陪我聊了这么久，昨天下班后发生了什么吗？  
始源当然回答那是因为你是我的好朋友巴拉巴拉。  
圭贤不吃他这套，“你要是没遇到好事可不是这个说辞，来，坦白从宽。”  
本来也没有打算瞒着他，始源就交代了一下。然后就看对面脸色大变，“始源哥，厉旭要杀了我啊！”  
然后他就欣赏了一个刚刚恢复的人又陷入到忧虑中并且开始自言自语说不应该把自己介绍给钟云哥的姿态。  
他当时觉得对方小题大做，圭贤摇摇头，“你想我们这次吵架因为什么？他怎么愿意看着钟云哥和你来往…过密？”  
然后他就想起了钟云似有似无的疏离感，或许对方知道什么是对自己更好的。  
圭贤看他不说话，犹豫地开了口，“哥，说真的，你别…”  
连圭贤都没把话说完，他也拿不准始源到底是怎么想的。  
始源伸手停住了对方欲起的话头，“我自己有考量。话说，钟云哥有什么喜好吗？”  
圭贤一脸不信任地看着他，“你这哪里像是有什么考量的样子？说真的我虽然跟钟云哥见的也不多，但是我知道厉旭和他关系很好，他也是个好人，你不要让他伤心。”  
自己的损友难得胳膊肘往外拐，始源想，而这一定程度上说明了钟云是个怎么样的人。  
但是圭贤还是告诉他，钟云哥喜欢咖啡和咖啡厅。  
始源盯着自己的电子邮箱，告诉自己，那就先这么下去吧，不要做多余的事情。  
不要有多余的想法。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 希澈作为云的哥哥登场。其他的成员应该是没有出场预订了。

还是又跟始源睡了，还留在那边过了夜，钟云回到家后不禁叹气。  
他换下外衣换上家居服，不小心在穿衣镜里看到了对方在自己身上留下的痕迹。  
红色的吻痕零星点缀在他的肩胛骨处，腰侧。而胸前什么都没有。  
这是个坏心眼的男人，钟云想。总觉得对方不会就这么算了，他又掀起头发在镜中看向耳后，脱下裤子看向大腿根部，都找到了其他暧昧的颜色。  
下次再他背上抓几道好了，钟云想，又为自己已经想到下次的事情而面上发红。  
不行，得去赶紧用工作把自己从这奇怪的想法里解救出来。

放上一张唱片，打开电脑运行CAD，工作如潮水般吞噬了他。设计并不只是天马行空，对于细节的注意和精准也是一个设计师合格的表现。  
而这往往就意味着很多微小的重复性的工作和调整，最是耗费精力。  
到了晚上好不容易把计划中的工作完成的七七八八，钟云就着一部电影吞下了一份外卖。本来还想再看一部的，但是看了眼表他打消了这个念头，进了浴室准备洗洗睡了。  
而在淋浴间内清洗着自己的身体的时候又想到了这两天和始源在床笫见的来往。  
这种时候还是遵从自己的欲望比较好，过了三十岁对这种事情已经没有什么好害羞的了，钟云摸上了已经半抬头的阴茎，就着热水开始用手上下套弄着。  
他闭上眼睛想到了始源吞下他阴茎时候舌头的动作，回忆起温暖的口腔缠绵地包裹住他，不禁加快了手中的动作。  
另一只手抚摸上自己的胸口，模仿着年下的男人抚摸自己的样子，钟云轻吟出声。  
浴室里回响着他套弄自己阴茎的响声和他越来越不遮掩的喘息声。  
这有点太多了，上一次想着别人手淫还是在高中。他揉捏着自己的囊袋，觉得自己快要到了。  
脑海中突然出现了始源的眼睛，温暖地，专注地看着他的眼神，在昏暗的灯光下似乎也璀璨如明星。  
钟云也随着突然睁开了眼睛，然后就感到有微凉的液体射入手掌中。  
“操。”他骂出声来，“我他妈这是在干什么。”  
或许是贤者时间给他带来的自我厌恶，脸上挂着一丝自嘲的笑，钟云快速地洗完了这个澡，发誓今天剩下的时间再也不去想那个男人，把自己裹进了被子里。

工作的繁忙的时候时间总是过得特别快。尤其在年末，会让人想抓着头发大喊，怎么就到死线的时间了？怎么一个小时这么快就到了而会还没有讨论出结果？  
办公室里弥漫着想把脑子埋进键盘的疲惫气息，两个人都没有什么多余的时间去思考关于另一个人的事情。上个周末的纠缠仿佛就是一场久远的梦。  
直到周五晚上，尽管时间已经不早但是地铁里依旧不见人少的时候，钟云收到了一条来自始源的消息。  
“哥这周末有时间过来玩吗？”  
心中那股欲|火被这条消息再次腾地点燃起来。  
“有。”他回复道。

钟云做好了准备打车到了始源家里。刚在浴室里清洁完自己的身体就别再指望他坐地铁横跨小半个首尔了。  
打车的费用有点让他想咂嘴，但是也不是他目前这个收入支付不起的数目，他心说打个炮怎么这么麻烦。  
到了楼下摁了对讲机，始源放了他进来。  
进了始源的家门，对方穿着家居服，脸上带着温暖的笑容问他先要不要一杯咖啡。  
钟云看着对方有些扩大的瞳孔和开始变得粉红的耳廓，觉得在这种情况下也要维持绅士风度的始源很可爱。他在心里又给始源加了一分。  
钟云走向对方，拉住他的手，歪头做出清纯模样，“其实我已经准备好了。”  
然后得意地看着始源的脸色也立刻变红，下一秒他的身子就腾空，被公主抱了起来。  
钟云伸了胳膊勾住了他的脖子，“下次不打招呼就抱我看我怎么教训你。”  
那边人胡乱地点点头表示知道了，“真想在厨房就办了哥，”他压低了声音，抱着钟云往卧室走，“下次我得记得在橱柜里也放上润滑和套子。”  
钟云凑近他的耳朵，用恶魔般地语气去诱惑他，“其实一会儿就可以呀？”  
始源没说话，钟云想是不是逗得有点过了。就看始源几大步就到了卧室床前，把他扔了上去。  
钟云被这个突然的举动吓得惊叫一声，就看始源又压到了他的身上，“先来一次解解渴。”

“啊……”钟云的胳膊终于支撑不住自己，近乎趴倒在了料理台前。  
现在正好夕阳西下，橙暖色的日光透过没掩密实的窗帘射进房间。虽然没开灯，但是也靠着这点光源勉强看的清楚周围。  
他现在上身就穿了一件始源的套头衫，脚上怕他冷到给他穿了双棉袜，其他的地方却是不着一缕。  
言而有信，两个人中午吃完饭睡了一个长午觉之后就把战场真的转移到了餐厅。  
毕竟是冬天，虽然地暖烧得足够热，始源还是不放心钟云就真的光着在厨房里，“哥要是因为这个生病了怎么办？”  
给他拿了件厚实的套头衫和厚棉袜换下他身上的纯棉睡衣，还送上一个大狗狗般的吻，“这样就不会冷了吧？”  
连心都被烘得暖暖的，钟云拉住他给了他一个更深入的亲吻。  
被压在料理台前，被人从后面进入有一种莫名的被征服感。但是这样对方更好使力，两个人也贴得更紧。一时的快乐至上，钟云一贯对此倒没有什么特别的厌恶感。  
伴着逐渐昏暗的日光，厨房里传来了两个人此起彼伏的撞击声和喘息。  
他并不是经常锻炼，双臂早已撑不太住身体，喘了一声几乎是趴在了料理台上，“始源，求求你…”  
快一点，我要撑不住了，他想。  
“哥怎么这就撑不住了？”后面的人伏上来，温暖的气息落在他的后颈，“再坚持一下，就好了。”  
明明自己才是更大的那个，被年下的弟弟用哄孩子的语气说话，钟云还是努力说出抗议，“你这是…跟哥哥说话的态度吗？”  
在他身体进出的那个人轻笑了一下，“那就…哥哥大人大量，再陪弟弟一会儿吧。”

好在做的足够爽快，吃过了晚饭钟云就恢复了精神。就是被始源嘲笑了一番双臂肌肉过于无力，让他不得不思考是自己太无力还是对方太热爱锻炼。  
两个人窝在沙发里，一个翻着报纸，一个抱着手机，电视中播放的肥皂剧是舒适的白噪音。  
“下周就是圣诞节了啊，”始源突然感叹，应该是报纸上提到了什么。  
钟云也从手机里抬起头，“是啊，最近街灯都放上圣诞装饰了。”  
“哥的圣诞节怎么过？”  
“我回爸妈家，就在那边住几天等过了元旦吧。”钟云想了一下，“怎么？你应该也是要回家和父母一起过的吧？”  
始源放低了报纸，“哥怎么那么笃定？”  
“因为我在你书房里看到了圣经？”钟云回答，“你收藏了不同的版本想让人不注意到都难。”  
“那也是哥知道才看得出来。”始源索性放下了报纸，“那就是明年才能再见到哥咯？”  
钟云看了他一眼，“我已经跟你说了我明天还要加班了。而且今天一整天做了都能算三次了吧，说真的你也收敛点吧。”  
始源一脸无辜，“哥又想多了，只是想和你一起睡觉罢了。”  
钟云心中轻叹一口气，伸手呼噜了一下始源的头发，“知道了。”

圣诞对钟云来说是一家团聚的日子。连他职业是游戏主播的哥哥希澈也跟粉丝告了假，这几天到元旦都在家里陪着父母。  
“钟云啊，哥哥这个月都没看到你，快来让我抱一抱！”钟云一进门就看他亲哥张开双臂在玄关迎接他。  
“哥你怎么这么早就开始喝酒了？”他嘴上嫌弃着，还是乖乖地扑过去和他哥抱了一下。  
厨房里传来妈妈的声音，让他哥俩过去帮忙摆桌子。他爸爸则有两只狗围在身边，正在给狗准备它们的饭。  
是家的味道。

入了夜，夜猫子兄弟在跟父母道过晚安后，有默契地都拎了一杯酒，一起坐到窗台前。  
“哥你最近怎么样？”作为弟弟的钟云先发问。  
这是兄弟俩私下的问话，与餐桌上和父母之间的对话并不一样。他哥撩了一把头发，“还是那个样子吧，我这个职业也就是这种情况，现在竞争是越来越激烈了，但是你哥我还是不用担心的。”  
希澈长得张扬漂亮，当年一露了脸作为主播的人气简直是一路飙升，即使是竞争愈加激烈的当下，也靠着口才与个人魅力牢牢把持着自己固定的粉丝群。  
“你呢？最近设计上或者公司里有没有遇到什么难处？”  
钟云摇摇头，“也还是老样子。”  
希澈唔了一声，沉默了片刻，“咱们也都开始变老了，对话都是说老样子了。”  
“哥才不老呢！”钟云仔细端详着他哥的脸，“连皱纹都很少。”  
“那是因为你哥还在三十岁前半，还有很多小姑娘喜欢哥呢。”他哥赏了他一个白眼。  
“哥还是喜欢跟小姑娘在一起吗？”钟云抿了一口红酒。  
“我也不知道。过几年再看吧，反正现在爸妈催得还没那么急。”希澈也跟他一样喝了一口杯中的酒，“你呢？最近有在见什么人吗？”  
“我……”钟云有些踌躇，他对他哥没有什么好瞒的，他们哥俩一向是无话不谈的好兄弟，“最近有一个人。”  
“哦？”希澈来了兴致，“怎么样？男的女的？”  
“男的。”钟云回答，“但是我们也不是…也不是在交往的关系。”  
“哦吼，弟弟你不乖啊，炮|友之类的就不用跟你哥说了。”希澈弹了一下钟云的额头，“注意安全。”  
但是希澈见钟云被他弹了一下之后还在组织语言，“怎么了？”  
他放下了手中的酒杯，一根手指抬起了他弟弟的脑袋看向他的眼睛，“你喜欢他？”  
他看着他弟弟哑口无言地回望他。  
“这可真麻烦。”希澈松了手，忍不住啧一下嘴，“这简直就是你大二时候的重演。非要我一个外人给你点醒然后你花了一个月去辨认你自己的感情。”  
“我已经过了30了。”钟云撅了嘴。  
“然后你还是一样的幼稚。”希澈毫不留情面，“要是喜欢他，就思考一下可能性，然后考虑要怎么做，别像那次一样生生把人放跑了你一个人郁闷了好久。要是不喜欢他，注意安全。”  
“我要是喜欢他呢？”钟云也放下了红酒，他把腿抬到椅面上来，抱住了膝盖。  
“这个年纪了还要你哥给你出谋划策追男人？”希澈恨不得一巴掌拍到自己脸上，没舍得。  
就见他弟看向窗外，悠悠地叹了一口气。  
他最近又在看什么狗屁忧郁艺术片，希澈内心疯狂吐槽。  
等了半分钟他弟才又悠悠地把头扭回来，憋出一句，“…可是他很有钱。”  
“所以呢？你怕他以为你看上他的钱？”希澈反问。  
“我害怕我和他的世界离的太远。”钟云回答。  
希澈的焦躁一下子褪去，他叹了一口气，把钟云那杯红酒拿起来塞回到他弟弟手中，“一段感情的开始和结束，重点是要看你觉得值得不值得。如果你觉得你喜欢他到了你就想和他一起交往一段时间，哪怕日后分手也无所谓的地步，那就那么去做不要让自己后悔。”  
希澈看着钟云的眼睛就那么直直地看着他，像以前任何一次他弟弟来找他询问自己的意见一样，“如果你害怕和他不是一路人，没有办法在一起，患得患失。看你现在的进度，我建议你趁着来得及赶紧抽身，不要恋战。”  
钟云没有回答，只是一口一口地抿着酒。希澈也没有说话，拿起了自己的那杯，边喝边等着钟云的回答。  
突然铃声响起，钟云摸出了手机，竟然是始源的电话。他哥看着他的表情挑了一下眉毛。  
他也懒得回避他哥，索性直接接起来，“你好。”  
始源的声音传了过来，“哥晚上好，圣诞快乐。”  
他也没什么可说的，“也祝你圣诞快乐。”  
两边都有片刻的沉默，最后还是始源先开了口，“总觉得应该给哥打一个电话祝福一下。现在看来似乎是我僭越了。”  
听着有点委屈的样子，钟云似乎都想象到了电话那段的表情，于是他温言安慰，“没有没有，谢谢你。只是也比较晚了，我不知道该说些什么。”  
那边应该是收到了安慰的信号，声音变得有些轻快，“那就不多打扰哥了，咱们明年见吧。”  
“好，明年见。”钟云告别后就摁了电话。  
然后希澈就问他，用下巴示意了一下手机，“是他吗？”  
钟云点点头。  
“唉我的傻弟弟呀…”他哥哥站起身来走到他身边，像他小时候那样抱住他，“钟云想怎么做都可以的，只要你最后不后悔，哥哥怎样都支持你。”  
“我不知道怎样去喜欢他。”钟云的声音闷闷地传了出来，“他似乎什么都有了。”  
“他现在还没有你的喜欢。”希澈告诉他，“而你的喜欢在我看来，值得世界上一切美好的事物。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章

新的一年到来了。  
在熬过了令人虚脱一般的年末，初始总是来的更加轻松。更别提还有很多同事都趁着圣诞和新年，拿了年假还在外面逍遥。  
钟云也乐得稍微松一口气。他拿出了始源的家的设计案，终于把排在前面的活计赶得七七八八，有时间来做这个了。  
圣诞期间他还抽空去见了一趟厉旭和圭贤。这对爱情鸟似乎完全不见了上次的气氛，又恢复了往常的模样。  
因为当时还有旁人在他没有逮到机会仔细询问之后又发生了什么，但是转念一想这么好的日子，也没必要提之前令人扫兴的事情。  
厉旭倒是拿着酒杯过来和他碰碰，意有所指地说希望他今年的感情上可以有不错的新发展。  
他当时笑了笑没有回答。  
事实上自打和希澈谈完心之后他一直在想，他对始源到底是一个什么样的感情？有没有必要改变现在的现状？  
说来惭愧，他过去三十多年的人生的感情经历并没能提供什么很好的经验。  
“我亲爱的弟弟，我就不期待你和我一样英明神武了，”希澈在回去工作前拍着他的肩膀，“不过我相信你也比以前更能适应新的挑战了。所以我要送你一句话：路到桥头自然直。”  
钟云没敢说就从他哥送他的这句话来看，他哥似乎对于经营一段认真的感情也没什么靠谱的建议。  
但是工作是不等人的，钟云决定不论他和崔始源的结果如何，这单设计生意他要好好拿下——这单生意说不定能让他的年终奖金变得好看一点。

毫无新意地，两个人在进行了专业的工作会面之后又滚到了一起。然而第二天到了中午，始源说要带他出去吃。  
“不叫外卖了吗？”钟云有点惊讶。  
一身健美肌肉的始源摇摇头，“不能让哥每次来都吃外卖吧？今天带哥去一个好地方。”  
始源带钟云来到了一家高档的私人会所。  
车子停在外面的时候钟云就有点不安，“这也太让你破费了…”  
始源摆了下手，“嗐，这是我朋友开的店，我来这里给我打八折呢！他也跟我说让我来照顾照顾他的生意。”  
估计打八折也是他平时不会吃的价钱，钟云想，但是既然始源都这么说了，他也不好意思不大方接受。  
会所是布局优雅的西餐厅，意面据说是他家的招牌。在侍者的推荐下两个人点了餐，钟云看着没有价钱标注的菜单，心里盘算着大概的价位。  
“对了，哥的圣诞过得怎么样？”等待上菜的过程中始源问他。  
“享受和家人在一起的时光，见见朋友之类的。”钟云回忆了一下，“也没什么特别好说的。你呢？”  
始源笑了一下，“要是都跟哥这样概括的话，那很多人很多时候都没什么可说了。”  
钟云眨眨眼，“可是…真的很普通啊！”  
始源继续看着钟云微笑，钟云只好继续说下去，“我见到了有一阵没见到的哥哥，爸妈给我们做了很好吃的菜，家里的狗还是不太喜欢跟我玩，之后还参加了厉旭和圭贤家的圣诞聚会…你会想听这些东西吗？”  
钟云越说到后面看着始源不变的表情就越有些忐忑。  
始源扶正了一下桌子上的餐具，垂下了眼睑，“我不知道哥还有一位亲哥哥，我也不知道哥的老家还养了狗。我知道厉旭和圭贤办了圣诞聚会，但是我没去。”  
钟云不禁感到有些奇怪，“你会想要知道这些事情吗？”  
始源的表情变得有些奇妙，他似乎很想说些什么，然后又停住了。最终他只是说，“哥跟我讲讲你家的狗是什么样子的吧？”  
跟一位炮|友讲自己家里的事情还是没有过的，钟云的心里也有一种奇妙的感情升起来，他不知道这是什么。他张开口，跟始源说起了他家的两只狗，“两只都是博美犬，它们一个叫melo，一个叫小不点…”

意面很好吃，奶油浓汤也很地道，餐前的小面包更是令钟云想就为了这个小面包每天造访这家餐厅。  
始源似乎注意到了他的喜好，“他家的小面包很不错的，我朋友说他家的小面包也单卖，因为有顾客就专门为了这个来。”  
钟云点头表示同意，“他家完全可以再开一家面包房。”  
“我会把你的建议转告给我朋友的，”始源一本正经的样子让人猜不出他是说真的还是开玩笑，“哥别吃太多了，接下来还要上汤和意面呢。”  
钟云依言收回了想再拿一块的手，始源总是显得那么的体贴。  
一餐吃完，侍者过来问他们要不要咖啡和甜点。始源笑得神秘，“哥一定要尝尝他们家的咖啡，是我朋友专门去埃塞俄比亚进的货。”  
那就要一杯，钟云从善如流。  
等到咖啡上来，始源热烈地看着他，等他喝一口评论。钟云顶住这个目光喝了一口，樱花香缓缓沁入鼻腔，一点点恰到好处的微酸，尾韵则有焦糖味的回甘。  
“果然不错，酸和苦之间的平衡很好，最后的一丝甜味也十分值得回味。”  
始源听到他的评论笑得开心，“其实一直想带哥来试试他们家的咖啡，因为我本人也很喜欢。这次就当是送给哥的圣诞和新年礼物啦。”  
“啊！谢谢！”钟云下意识地先道谢，“我…没有给你准备什么。”  
始源摇摇头，“不用，本来也是知道哥喜欢咖啡才想带哥来的，不用回礼。”  
“毕竟过意不去…”钟云有些犹豫，“始源有什么想要的吗？”  
“我要是在这里说我想对哥要求点什么会不会被打？”始源一脸坏笑。  
“你要是想要的话也不是不可以？”始源既然这么说了钟云也并不想拒绝他，“毕竟也是圣诞礼物嘛。”  
始源有点惊讶，“不，哥，我只是开玩笑的。”  
“诶？”钟云有点糊涂，他到底是什么意思？  
始源的脸变得很温柔，“那哥下次就请我吃一顿饭吧，去哥喜欢的餐厅。”

等到回家的路上，钟云才有机会去回想这顿饭两个人之间的对话。  
当时因为整个事情都过于突然所以没有反应过来。但是事后细细想来，总是比那时看得清楚。  
在他家每次点餐前都会仔细询问他的喜好，会握住他的手来关心他身上冷不冷，会关心他的各方面的喜好。  
对待服务人员也很礼貌客气。  
并不介意去了解他个人的事情。  
会想到他的喜好带他来吃东西。  
不想让他觉得是用金钱来换取他的服务。  
是一个足够温柔体贴的人，对待身边的人都是一样的温暖，像一个小太阳一样，散发着他的光芒。  
钟云突然意识到，这也许就应该是心动的时刻吧？不会去理智地思考应不应该喜欢这个人，而是只凭借着本能的冲动想表达出自己的感情。  
我应该是喜欢他的，钟云想。可是我要怎么去喜欢他呢？他这么的优秀，一定也有很多人喜欢他了。  
去思考他会不会喜欢自己似乎都是一种奢求。  
机械冰冷的地铁报站声响了起来，钟云惊觉已经到了自己该下车的站。  
他浑浑噩噩地随着人流下车，沿着站台走向出口。  
外面冰冷的空气让他一下子清醒过来。或许我不应该去考虑怎么得到他的喜欢，钟云决定，我只需要尽我所能地去喜欢他就好了。


	8. Chapter 8

钟云对于选择在哪里请始源吃饭一直在犹豫。  
即使明知道对方也不会有什么特殊的要求和期待，但是还是不由得想做出一个最优的选择。  
是选择自己真的很经常去的咖啡店呢？还是稍微高档一点的西餐厅呢？或者是最温暖不过的韩式传统家常菜的妈妈店？要不还是热闹随意的烤肉？  
哪个都看起来是十分安全的选择，钟云又开始担心是不是太过于平常没有新意。  
也不是没想过去问一下厉旭和圭贤，但是自己特意为了这个去问他们肯定要暴露自己的小心思，似乎不是很值得。  
只是一顿饭而已，他安慰自己，没什么大不了的。你选哪个都没错的，他的理智告诉自己，你不用想那么多。  
啊，是我想太多了吗？钟云突然意识到。不应该这么患得患失的，他不禁在心中责备起自己这种敏感的性格。  
如果我洒脱一点就好了。

钟云之后几天又故意不去想这件事情埋头工作，再反应过来的时候已经是周五了。如果是这个周末要请始源的话应该给他发个消息了。  
于是乎匆匆忙忙地下了决定，给自己常去的一家烤肉店打了电话预订座位，然后又编辑起给始源的信息。  
本来应该很简单的一句邀请被他反复地打了又删，最后就写了简单的一句，“周末我请客，来吃烤肉吗？”  
发出去了又觉得总有哪里不对。  
可是发出去了又不能修改了，只好等着对方回复。  
对方并没有很快回复，每过五分钟去摁亮一次一次手机屏幕又显得太傻，钟云便过一会儿就用余光扫一眼手机，看信息提示灯有没有在亮。  
旁边正好有和他一样加班的同事，看他一会儿一脸苦大仇深地捧着手机，一会儿扔了手机在一旁又不停去看，忍不住问他，“钟云呀，在等着谁回信吗？”  
“啊？”钟云一惊，都明显得被同事注意到了，连忙找了一个别的借口，“啊，我定了一个东西在等确认邮件。”  
同事倒也不是真的好奇，两个人有一搭无一搭地聊起了现在的线上购物，转移了钟云的注意力。  
他的手机突然震动了一下，同事笑了起来，“你的确认邮件？”  
钟云立刻拿起手机一看，是始源的回复，“好啊，哥发给我地址和时间吧！”还配了一个大笑的表情。  
太好了，钟云松了口气把信息发给他。放下手机就见同事盯着他笑，“看来是很想要的东西啊？”  
这话说的也没错，钟云也对他笑，“是的啊。”

因为周五加班到深夜，周六差点睡过头。还好时间将将还够，钟云洗漱完随手抓了衣服穿了就出门了。反正是吃烤肉，也没必要穿的太讲究，他给自己开脱。  
等到他快到站的时候收到了始源的联络说他已经在附近停好了车，到店门口等他了。  
看了下时间，确实已经差不多了，钟云急忙回了他句不好意思，快到了。  
从地铁站一路快步走到店前，纵然是一月的寒冬，钟云也稍微出了一层薄汗。  
“不好意思，我迟到了。”钟云对始源说，“在外面等的不冷吧？咱们赶快进去吧。”  
“今天天气还好，出太阳了，不是很冷。”始源自然地牵过钟云的手抓了一下放开，“看，我手心都是热的，我也没等很久。”  
是很温暖的手，“那就好。”

是中等大小的老店，老板带他们来到预订的座位上。  
“你今天带了新朋友过来啊。”老板对钟云说。  
始源听了就问，“哥是这里的常客吗？”  
“他跟他的朋友们偶尔会来这边聚会，有好几年了。”老板跟始源解释，然后告诉他们选好了好吃的叫服务生就去招呼新的客人了。  
“哥还真带我来了你常来的店啊。”始源眼睛亮亮的，嘴角带了点弧度。  
“你提的要求嘛，这家店我也来了几年了，味道和气氛都很不错。”钟云拿了水瓶给自己和始源倒上水，“我也不太清楚你喜欢吃什么，想着烤肉总不会出错。”  
始源的嘴角咧开，响亮地拍了下手，“烤肉很好，哥我什么都喜欢吃。”

等到点的肉上来了，两个人都忙着填满烤盘。  
第一块肉烤好了，钟云夹过来给始源拿生菜包了一个递给他，“始源觉得怎么样？”钟云仔细地看着始源的表情。  
始源的嘴被烤肉填得满满的，给钟云比了一个大拇指。  
钟云放下心来，也投入到了喂饱自己的工程中。  
传统老店的风味就是值得安心，两个人都是埋头一顿猛吃。  
始源注意到，“今天哥吃的有点快啊。”  
钟云给自己又烤了点泡菜，“嗯，昨天加班加的晚了，今天就稍微有点睡过头了没来及吃早饭。”  
“哥也要注意身体啊。”始源关照他，“都说人过了三十精神头就没二十岁那么能熬了。”  
“呀，你这是在说哥老了吗？”钟云佯怒，看到始源故作委屈的表情又笑了出来，“知道了，我会注意的。”

等到吃完结了帐往外走，始源带钟云往他的停车位走，“哥的家是离这里不远吗？”  
钟云点点头，“嗯，就是因为从我家来这里很方便所以才会选择和朋友在这里聚会。”  
“那…今天能去哥的家吗？”始源稍微弓了腰，双手合十地看着他。  
始源这个样子真的是看了不忍让人拒绝，但钟云还是做了最后的挣扎，“这周我加班比较多，都没怎么收拾屋子…”  
始源立刻表明立场，“没事！我不嫌弃的！”  
“…你敢。”钟云斜了一眼他。

钟云指点始源停好车，带他进了自己的小区。  
“我是一年前搬到这里的，离地铁站比较近方便上班。”钟云摁下电梯。  
“这边的地理位置的确很好，我开过来的路上看到公车站也不远。”  
“是的，我去哪里还都算方便。”钟云又指指电梯，“电梯看着也是这两年新换的，这里的维护还挺不错的。”  
说着说着电梯到了，钟云拿了钥匙开门，“提前再说一遍，我可没怎么收拾屋子。”  
“知道啦，我看到了也不说就是了。”始源在嘴上比了一个拉链的动作。  
打开门，是一个简单的一室一厅。  
始源一边脱外衣换鞋一边打量着屋子。屋子的装饰都很简单，白色的基调，家具也都是看起来很实用的风格。  
钟云趁着始源打量的功夫赶紧收拾着脏衣篮里面的衣物。  
“哥的家里一点也不乱啊。”始源说。  
“地都没拖，我自己都觉得脏的很。”  
始源拿起散落在客厅桌子上的唱片看了一眼，“哥的家里比我想象的要简单啊。”  
钟云又过来把桌子上的信收到了抽屉里，“因为是租的房子，也没有特别想布置的心思。因为我东西比较多，收纳倒是好好考虑了。”  
原来是租的房子，始源恍然大悟。  
钟云看着在他家里的始源没来由地有些紧张，他家小，更没什么值得好看的，自己还一周没打扫房间。  
他不禁啃了一下手指。始源这种富二代会怎么想呢？  
他看着对自己收集的唱片似乎很感兴趣的始源突然想起来还没招待客人点什么东西，“始源，要喝点什么吗？我这里也有咖啡机，就是比你家那个小了不少。”钟云走向厨房。  
“我都可以，”好奇宝宝始源跟着钟云进了他家狭小的厨房，“哥要不给我来杯摩卡吧？”  
钟云比了个OK的手势，去橱柜里拿了巧克力粉装进咖啡机，之前的空了还没来及换上。  
厨房挤进了始源立刻显得小了很多，钟云又有些不好意思，“你去厅里等我吧？”  
“没事，我觉得这样挺好的。”始源抱着臂倚在厨房门框上，表情放松。  
钟云看了他一眼，不是很懂。耸了下肩，“随你。”  
始源轻笑起来。  
“怎么了，有什么好笑的吗？”钟云有些奇怪，他摸了一下自己的脸，“我脸上是不是粘了什么东西？”  
“没有。”始源把钟云摸上自己脸的那只手握进自己掌中，“哥家里有多余的睡衣吗？今天想在哥家里过夜。”


	9. Chapter 9

始源光着身子窝在他的被子里，在两个人做过一轮之后趁着下午的阳光睡了过去。  
他的睡姿自在放松，完全看不出是在别人家的样子。钟云并不困，又被身边的人搞得自己也懒洋洋地，索性抱了工作电脑窝在被子里处理工作。  
本来年初应该是很清闲的，这周突然钟云被转交了两个新项目。办公室八卦纷飞，说是一个中层即将离职。钟云一直都低调行事，八卦向来只进不出。他的上司倒是过来看了他一眼，有些意味深长地叮嘱他好好做事，搞得他有些头大。  
所以只好抓紧时间加班。  
处理工作的时间总之过得飞快，钟云一边的耳机被人拿下，吓了他浑身一个激灵。还没来及说话，一个结实的身体就贴到了他的身侧，一只胳膊挤过缝隙揽过他的腰。  
“在加班？”始源的声音还带了刚睡醒的沙哑，温热的呼吸喷在他耳边，“我过来是不是打搅到你了？”  
习惯性地摁了Ctrl+S保存了进度，钟云把手提电脑轻轻放在一边，“也还好，人要劳逸结合嘛。”  
“那就好。哥要是工作忙跟我说呀，我就不会耽误你工作了。”始源又在钟云的肩膀上闭了眼睛，声音渐低。  
我怎么会拒绝你的要求？钟云想，我没有什么钱，更没有权，也不会洗手做羹汤，也没办法给你的工作提供什么便利或者建议。  
只有我的时间和我自己是我可以自由支配的。  
如果你想跟我呆在一起，我肯定要满足你的要求。  
“要是还困就睡吧，我就在这里。”钟云摸摸始源的头发，把他又塞回被子里，“睡吧。”

在送走始源离开之后有一种空虚感。  
明明就在半个小时前两个人还亲密得毫无距离地滚在一起。  
而到了离去的时间的时候，就像仙女教母的魔法消失一样，钟表一敲两个就要从被魔法笼罩一般的亲密关系中清醒过来。  
回到两个人真正的关系上。  
始源也拒绝他送下楼，还拿他自己的话来堵他，“我都这么大的人了，还不能自己下楼找车了？”  
钟云就有些讪讪地，不知道怎么回答。有股特别想啃手指的冲动又觉得不合适，手只好抓了衣边。  
“那就不送你下去了，”他一张口才发现声音里带着明显的委屈，立刻清了清嗓子，“你开车注意安全。”  
始源愣了一下，也立刻改了口风，“哥要不还是送我下去吧。”  
“不用了，你都这么大的人了。”钟云呼了口气，换上笑脸，“怎么？还要我请你一顿午饭吗？”  
始源摇了摇头，脸上又是熟悉的温柔，“不用了，我走了，哥也多注意身体。”  
钟云目送始源离开后，关上了家门。  
他抱着膝就坐在玄关，下意识地开始啃着手指。眼眶感觉有点热。  
过一会儿再去收拾床铺吧，他想。

始源回到了车上，犹豫了一下，没发动车子，而是拿出手机给圭贤拨了一个电话。  
“始源哥？”  
“圭贤啊，我想问你一件事情。”始源的语气有些急切，“钟云哥，他是不是情感上受过什么创伤？”  
“…幸亏今天厉旭有辅导课不在家。”那边也沉默了一下才开口，“他听到我就真的死了。发生了什么事情吗？”  
“你先回答我的问题。”始源没松口。  
“具体情况我也不太了解，毕竟我和钟云哥也没那么熟。但是厉旭跟我抱怨过，钟云哥看人的眼光是不太行。”  
始源没说话。  
圭贤那边也还在组织语言，“我也不知道有多少是他之前交往的人造成的，不过钟云哥一直性格比较敏感多虑，我觉得你也应该有感觉到吧。”  
始源心下有了大概的方向，“没有发生什么事情，只是有的时候我跟他开玩笑他的反应很奇怪罢了。”  
“那就好，你吓我一跳。”圭贤的语气听起来也轻松了些，“他人是有点跳脱，你以后说话注意点就是了。话说，你还在跟他…？”  
“嗯。”始源回答的很利落。  
“有什么打算吗？”圭贤问他。  
始源叹了口气，“不知道。”

接下来的一周对钟云来说更加忙碌。在公司宣布了人事上的变动之前，他的上司找到他谈话，给他offer了他的副手的位置。  
“因为设计二组的组长离职，对他来说也是一个很不错的机会，他就转到那边去了。这个位置空出来我的第一选择是你。”  
他的上司是个比他年长十几岁的男人，在办公室的人缘很好，工作上钟云也曾多次找他请教指导。  
钟云感觉自己有点哽咽，“您能这么信任我，我真的太荣幸了。如果您觉得我可以帮得到您，我自然愿意接受这个职位。”  
他的上司看他的眼神则很欣慰，“你愿意来帮我真的是太好啦。就是接下来的交接就要麻烦你忙一下了。”  
连着三天下班了跟同事做交接，钟云压根分不出神来想任何关于始源的事情，直到周五他看手机才发现来约他周末的人不是始源，而是厉旭。  
他直接给厉旭拨了电话过去，“厉旭，是我。”  
“哥新年后都没来找我，我还以为哥把我忘了呢！”  
“不是，真的是最近工作比较忙。”  
厉旭听起来有点揶揄，“真的只是因为工作吗？”  
“我这周升了半级，忙着跟同事做交接呢！”钟云表示自己很冤枉。  
“啊！那祝贺哥呀！”厉旭为他高兴，“也是时候了。咱们周末一起庆祝吧！”  
钟云想着现在始源还没来约他，周末目前也没别的朋友来找他，就答应下来。

厉旭说要给他带吃的过来，体谅他工作忙就不出去吃了。  
到了时间厉旭给他打电话叫他下来接他。他下楼熟门熟路地找到了圭贤的车，和两个人一起拿着吃的上楼。  
圭贤把东西放下之后在厉旭脸上亲了一下，“我先走了。”又有礼貌地和钟云道别，“祝贺哥升职啦！我今天有别的约就不跟哥一起庆祝了。”  
“谢谢！”钟云说，“下次有时间再一起吧。”  
厉旭则毫不留情地赶人，“行了你快走吧，来的时候不是还抱怨晚了会堵车的吗？”  
圭贤对厉旭做了个鬼脸，冲两个人摆摆手就离开了。  
“他是真的有约还是你在赶人？”钟云眯了眼看着厉旭。  
厉旭看了他一眼，“他是真的去赴约的。哥，咱们把吃的拿出来开吃吧，一会儿要凉了。”

厉旭开了瓶红酒，“这是圭贤的礼物。”  
钟云摆着碗盘，“我看你菜也都做得是配酒的。”  
“那当然，”厉旭扬起脸，“我是谁呀！”  
酒过三巡，东西吃的也差不多了。把碗筷都扔到水池里泡着，两个人转移据点到沙发上。厉旭还拿着酒，钟云则端了一杯咖啡。  
“所以哥和始源哥现在怎么样了？”厉旭晃着杯中的红酒问钟云。  
戏肉来了，钟云放下咖啡，“老实交代，你来约我是不是就为了问这个？”  
“我老实交代，一开始确实是。”厉旭也回答得爽快，“所以哥可以回答我的问题了吗？”  
这要怎么回答呢。我喜欢上了他但是我们本质上还是炮|友？我觉得我比你和圭贤还要绝望？  
“我觉得我们关系的本质没有发生改变。”钟云最后谨慎地回答。  
“哦？”厉旭顺着他的话说，“那我回头就让圭贤去敲打一下始源哥别越界。”  
钟云一脸不可置信地看着厉旭。  
厉旭挑衅地看着他，“着急了吗，哥？”  
“你别…！”钟云忍不住脱口而出。  
“哥跟我说实话吧。”

打蛇要打三寸，讲究一击致命。钟云现在动弹不得，但已经被逼出了实话。  
钟云松了肩膀，把自己在沙发上团成了一个球。  
“我要跟你说什么实话呢？”他自暴自弃地说，“我觉得我配不上他？我觉得我跟他没戏？我觉得我继续跟他这么下去就是在玩火？”  
厉旭心中警铃大作，“哥，你…”  
“我也就趁着他还图我的身子的时候多贪他一点时间罢了。”钟云打断了厉旭，“我能给他些什么呢？我们本来就不是一个世界的人。”  
他闭上了眼睛，“他那么好…”  
“哥是我不对！”厉旭的声音听起来很慌乱，钟云想，“哥别哭了！”  
啊，我哭了吗？钟云才意识到。  
他感觉到厉旭抱住了他，轻轻地左右摇晃着他。毕竟是认识了很久的弟弟。  
“我开玩笑的，我不会让圭贤去说的。我自己的感情都被敲打了，我怎么会这么对哥。”厉旭的声音也带了一丝痛苦，“是我不对，我不应该问哥的。”  
“厉旭呀，我问你。”钟云吸了一下鼻涕。  
“哥你说。”  
“你觉得，我是不是真的配不上始源？”  
厉旭还是轻轻地摇晃着他，“我觉得感情这件事情，旁人本来就没有立场说配得上配不上的。这都是对方说了算。”  
“但是生活里怎么可能只谈感情？”要吃饭的。  
“哥太在意别人的想法了。”厉旭说，“哥只需要想你喜欢不喜欢对方，对方喜不喜欢你。”  
钟云听了都笑了出来，“你听听你自己说的是什么孩子话。”  
“哥光想清楚这个就够不容易的了。”厉旭据理力争，“哥每次谈恋爱都瞻前顾后的。”  
“我是喜欢始源的。”钟云发现说出来之后轻松了很多，“但是我不知道他是否喜欢我。”  
“哥要去问吗？”  
钟云摇摇头，“我觉得现在这样也挺好的。”  
厉旭那天没有再问他关于这件事的问题。


	10. Chapter 10

钟云要厉旭不要告诉别人他那天说的那些话。最好连圭贤也不要。  
厉旭点点头答应了。  
但是发泄了一场之后心情也舒畅了不少，没有那种强行压抑自己的感觉了。  
就像想通了一样。  
之后厉旭还担心了他几天，看钟云工作忙的脚打后脑勺就放心了。按照他的话说，忙着填饱肚子的时候谁还有心思想男人。  
钟云说，你这话应该印在手机壳上。  
厉旭说，以后我干不下去了就找你来开店。  
两个人笑了半天。

之后的日子过得也挺快的。公司里的人来来去去早已稀松平常，没了一个人，再找一个人顶上去就是。  
钟云也逐渐适应了新的工作节奏，手上的项目也在按期进行。  
他和始源又对他家的设计见了几次面，现在大方案已经敲定，开始安排具体的家具和装修的用品了。最近的一次会议钟云还带了他们组里的新人来参加，因为他把几个项目的安排具体物件的任务分给了她来做。  
新人是个刚毕业没两年的小姑娘，水灵灵的很可爱。和他一起兢兢业业地加班。她在见到了始源之后偷偷告诉他，崔先生好帅哦。  
钟云点点头，崔先生是很帅气。  
小姑娘嘻嘻笑起来掩了嘴巴，没事，我们钟云哥也很帅气！  
二十代的年轻女孩子的眼睛清澈明亮，是在真心的称赞。  
钟云觉得自己没法直视她的双眼，“来，咱们继续看这个设计。”

他和始源还是会惯例性地在会面后共度一天的时间。  
他们谁也没有提起过厉旭来见钟云的周末。  
按理说两个人当时维持着一周见一次的频率，那次两个人谁都没有约互相明明是需要解释的事情。  
大部分时间两个人会去始源家，偶尔也会去钟云家。而在钟云家的时候，钟云总会趁着始源小睡的时候加班或者打扫房间。  
始源醒来后也不会说哥你忙的话我下次不会来这么久的话。  
哥跟我讲讲这个设计吧，他会说。  
或者是，哥要我来帮你拖地吗？  
钟云会给他稍微讲起设计，但是会婉拒他帮忙的好意。

钟云觉得现眼下这种说不清的关系还挺舒服的，但是他清楚地知道，在这样的关系里，两个人实质上是不需要为这段关系负责的。  
并不是正式的交往，只是大人之间的关系，理论上是单身，可以去跟别人约会。  
他不知道始源是怎么想的。他只是单方地揣测他有一天会腻了和他的这段关系。

一个平淡无奇的周四，钟云去了客户的应酬喝了不少的酒，胃就有点不舒服。拿了常用的药吃了撑着，这样的事情也不算罕见，他并没有放在心上。  
到了周五下班的时候胃竟然还不是完全舒服。始源已经联系他说车已经停在办公楼的车库里了，他可以随时下来。  
钟云也不想放弃和始源的时间。他还喜欢着对方，工作也很忙很累，能在喜欢的人身边消磨一天周末是很放松的事情。  
他想了想就没当回事，上了始源的车。  
那天晚上始源要的他有点急，厮磨到最后钟云觉得自己的胃有点开始泛酸。  
他压下了小幅度抗议的胃液，换了一个更舒服的姿势，熬了过去。  
事后两个人点了人参鸡汤的外卖，钟云小口小口地喝着汤就米饭平复着不适。  
始源看了他一眼，“哥今天怎么没怎么吃肉？”  
“前一天应酬吃多了肉，现在看到了有点提不起兴致。”钟云跟他这么解释。  
始源放下筷子伸手过来给他揉了揉肚子，尽管他没有表示自己不舒服。  
手心温热的大手放在自己肚子上感觉暖洋洋的，钟云感到自己的胃发出了咕嘟咕嘟的声音。  
“行了，”他红着脸推开始源的手，“再揉下去该放屁了。”  
“那就放出来，又不是什么不好的事情。”始源表示没有什么问题。  
钟云翻了一个白眼，“你好好吃饭吧。”

睡了一觉起来钟云觉得就应该恢复的差不多了，中午始源提议吃牛排他也答应了。  
可是吃完了之后他就开始不舒服。  
等到回了始源家，他忍不住冲进卫生间吐了出来。  
真的好丢脸，钟云想。他拿着香氛喷雾喷了一下，又漱了口洗了脸才出来。  
他拧开卫生间的门锁，看到了皱着眉站在门对面的始源。  
“哥不舒服怎么不说。”  
钟云有点腿软，就靠在门框上跟他讲话，“我以为今天睡醒了应该没事了的。不好意思啊，吐在你这里了。”  
始源的眉头皱的更紧了，“这倒是没什么关系。但是哥昨天晚上吃饭的时候就不舒服了吧？怎么也不说。”  
“应酬吃多了胃不舒服也没什么大不了的，也没必要惹你担心。”钟云回答他，手捂住了肚子。  
始源过来把他扶住，带他靠到了沙发上，怀里给他塞了一个靠枕。  
“哥现在腿软也没有说。”  
钟云看着始源的表情，分明是生气的模样。他意识到情况可能有点严重。  
“始源…你生气了吗？”他小心翼翼地问。  
始源看着他没有说话，转身去了厨房。  
钟云一是还难受，二是被搀到了沙发上也不敢起来乱动了。  
不一会儿，始源拿着一杯水回来了，塞到了钟云的手里。  
是温热的水。他乖乖地喝了一口。  
始源过来用手试了一下他的额头的温度，“需要去看病吗？”  
钟云想了一下，摇摇头，“吐过了就好受多了，要是明天再难受我就去吧。”  
倒是没在发烧的样子，始源又问他，“要睡一觉吗？”  
这哪里睡的着，钟云又摇摇头。  
始源也在沙发上坐下，“那我们就来谈一谈吧。”

谈什么？钟云一时反应不过来。是他刚才生气的事情吗？  
始源捏了捏眉心，“我从哪里说起呢…哥先说一下你胃难受是不是真的周四吃多了吧。”  
钟云似乎有所悟，他撇了一下嘴角，“是应酬喝多了，一时没缓过来。”  
也行，起码应酬没骗自己。始源继续问，“那为什么昨天不跟我说取消见面？”  
钟云抿了一口水，“其实过了一天已经好很多了，我就觉得没有必要取消。”  
“昨天晚上吃饭的时候是不是就已经又不舒服了？”  
这次钟云利落地点头，“是。”  
始源立刻跟进，“那个时候为什么不说？”  
钟云握紧了手里的水杯，他也不知道要跟始源从何说起。  
“哥是怕给我添麻烦吗？”始源掰开他的手，把水杯解救了出来，握住了他的手。  
钟云没有说话。整个人就像雕塑一般，低着头不动。  
“哥？”始源摇摇两个人握着的手。  
钟云还是没有动，始源这次也停了动作，耐心地等着他。  
良久，钟云有些哽咽的声音传了出来，“我要跟你怎么说呢……”  
“哥慢慢来，我等着哥。”始源放柔了声音。  
钟云抬起头来，眼泪从他的眼睛里流出来，“我喜欢你，始源。”  
始源张嘴要说话，钟云制止了他，“让我先说完。”  
始源闭上了嘴，但是他又握紧了手。  
“虽然我们明明一开始说好了这什么也不是的，但是对不起，我喜欢上了你。  
“我们始源又温暖又体贴，是个十足的绅士，我跟你在一起度过的时光总是很开心。  
“但是我知道我们在一起不会长久。我们来自不同的世界，我不能给你提供任何助力，我甚至都不能给你一个家庭。而我知道对于你这样出身的人来说，这是无法让步的事情。我并不想让我们两个人都在彼此身上浪费时间。  
“可我还是很喜欢跟你在一起的时间。尽管我觉得这是偷来的，我也想尽可能多的和你在一起。我不想拒绝你的邀请。”  
钟云用那只没有被握住的手抹了一下眼睛，看着坐在对面的始源的表情从温柔渐渐地变得严肃。但是他自己越说，就觉得心上剩下的那些重压在不断地飞走。  
“所以你问我，为什么不说，我也不知道怎么简单地解释给你听。”  
始源开口了，“哥说完了吗？那我可以说了吗？”  
钟云做了一个请的手势。  
“我想说的是，哥为什么要单方面地决定呢？我们是两个人在这个关系里面，我觉得都是哥说了算有点不太公平。”始源拽了茶几上的抽纸，给钟云擦了一下鼻涕，“我以为我已经做的很明显了。我虽然热情好客，但是也不是对谁都会花那么多的时间和心思的。”  
他眼神坚定地看着钟云，“我也喜欢哥。哥平时待人心思细腻温柔，工作上也十分认真专业。哥又那么聪明——我觉得哥真的不知道自己有多好。”  
钟云感到稍微要停下的眼泪又争先恐后地掉下来，他屏住了呼吸听始源继续说道，“我想做哥的男朋友，哪怕只有一年，一个月，一个星期。虽然我知道这是很自私的要求，但是我希望哥也能够答应我这个请求。”  
这是他喜欢的男人，坐在他的面前，眼神坚定，态度诚恳，一只手拉着他的手，另一只手拿着刚给他擦过鼻子的纸。钟云想，我怎么能够忍心拒绝他呢？  
于是他脸上绽放出了一个笑容，“那我答应你，我会是你的男朋友，到我们不得不分离的那刻为止。”  
始源在帮他又擤了鼻涕又擦了眼泪之后，给了他一个吻。  
“那就说定了。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章。

钟云对他们的交往约法三章。  
还没有想好两个人会在一起多久，但是这是一段有保质日期的爱情。  
两个人可以向家人朋友承认在一段关系中，但是不会正式向他们介绍对方。  
不会正式同居。  
始源对第一条和最后一条都表示同意，但是他觉得第二条是不是有点过于严格了。钟云想了一下，做了一个让步，告诉他那就如果两个人交往了半年或者一年之后，再把对方介绍给各自的朋友们吧。  
“但是厉旭和圭贤我们还是会告诉的。”要是敢不说两位弟弟估计能记一辈子的仇。  
“这样才差不多，有点交往的样子。”始源抱着他的钟云哥，心满意足了。  
按理说这种场合十分值得来一场火辣的性爱来庆祝，可惜钟云的身体还不舒服，两个人改为窝在沙发上看电影。  
“以后有的是机会，毕竟我们已经交往了嘛。”钟云捏捏始源的脸。

始源随手放了一个DVD进客厅的家庭影院，“我这里的碟片不如哥家里的全，就放一个经典的片子吧。”  
钟云挺好奇他放了什么，结果竟然是克里斯托弗·诺兰的盗梦空间。  
“嗯…你管这个叫经典？”钟云一脸疑惑。  
始源脸上更疑惑，“不是吗？”  
虽然仔细想想倒也不算错，“也行吧。”  
钟云在始源的怀里找到了一个舒服的位置，拿他当人形靠枕。始源很配合地抱着他，还把他的腿拉到自己的腿上，吻了一下他的头顶。  
“哥太瘦了。得多吃点。”他捏了一下钟云纤细的脚踝。  
“你捏的地方大家都瘦。”钟云不置可否，“瘦点好看。”  
“哥胖了也肯定好看。”始源语气坚定。  
“…油嘴滑舌。好好看电影吧。”

电影看到一半，两个人正欣赏着影片里的乔瑟夫·高登-李维像在一个巨大的仓鼠轮中的仓鼠那样跳来跳去的时候，钟云的手机响了起来。  
手机被他塞到了裤袋深处，他不得不扭着身子把它拿出来。他的脚蹭过了始源的裆部——他的腰被掐了一下作为报复。  
喘着粗气，钟云取出了手机，一看来电显示是厉旭打过来的。  
始源指着电视，“要停吗？”  
钟云摆摆手，这电影他看过很多遍。接起了电话，“是我。”  
“钟云哥！你在家吗？”电话那边传来厉旭激动的声音。  
“嗯…不在家。怎么了？”  
“之前你告诉我的那个日本艺术家的画展开了，想问你今天要是有时间的话要不要一起去看。”  
钟云突然想起来，确实应该到日子了，最近忙都忘记了这个事情，“啊…今天怕是不行了。下个周末吧？”  
“…哥你是在始源哥家吗？”  
奇了怪了，“你是怎么猜到的？”  
厉旭的声音透着得意，“直觉。”  
“我是在他家。”钟云回答。  
厉旭啧了下嘴，“呵呵那哥你好好玩哦——”  
然而他的话突然被始源打断，这个男人在钟云的手机旁边大喊，“我们交往啦！”  
电话那边的厉旭和电话这边的钟云都是一愣。  
还是厉旭打破了沉默，“哥我刚才听到了什么？”  
“呃…”钟云瞪了一眼始源，把电话改成了免提，“你没听错，我们两个人交往了。”  
厉旭发出了一声令钟云条件反射般地把手伸远的尖叫。  
“我觉得我今天梦里会出现这个声音…”始源目瞪口呆。  
“他再次超越了自己。”钟云心有戚戚焉。  
“厉旭你怎么了！”一个声音加入了他们，是圭贤。  
“崔始源把钟云哥拐走了！”  
“金厉旭我告诉你，你怎么能这么直呼哥哥的名字——”  
“我就这么称呼你了崔始源，谁叫你把钟云哥拐走了——”  
“你说得我跟个人贩子似的欺骗了他一样，他可是亲口承认他喜欢我的——”  
“啦啦啦啦我不听！”  
简直是两个小学生的吵架，钟云举着手机哭笑不得，“厉旭呀，要不你和圭贤今天过来吧，咱们让始源请客叫菜。”  
始源立刻瞪圆了眼睛，“哥？？”  
“是你自己非要现在告诉他我们交往了的事实的。”  
厉旭哈哈大笑，“哥我现在就让圭贤开车过去！一会儿见！”  
然后电话就被挂断了。  
始源则把自己在沙发上团成一个巨大的球，“我后悔了。”  
“秀恩爱是要被烧的。”钟云拍拍他，“想想好的一面，起码我们现在就能把告诉他俩的重任解决掉。”  
“那也不是要在交往的第一晚啊…”球似乎很懊悔的样子。  
“你的选择。”  
球选择把自己舒展开来然后扑倒钟云在沙发上亲吻。

钟云觉得俩人亲了好久了，毕竟他可以从还在播放的电影配乐中猜到时间流逝了多久。  
他伸手推开始源一点，“你得起来了你知道吗？”  
“…不想。”始源改把脸埋到他的脖子旁。  
“厉旭和圭贤一会儿该过来了。”  
始源的声音闷闷地传过来，“是哥你邀请的他们。”  
“听话。”钟云摇摇他。  
最后始源还是不情不愿地从钟云身上爬了起来，“哥的教训也太狠了。”  
“叫你下次还嘴欠。”钟云也坐起来，揉着肚子，“厉旭是好惹的吗？”  
始源摇着头，“我觉得我今天夜里真的会做噩梦。”  
钟云被他故作可怜的样子逗笑了，“厉旭当年可是作为优等生毕业的。”  
始源看钟云的胃还不太舒服，没有让他起身，“哥你别动了，我去收拾一下。”  
现在享受的是来自男朋友的体贴，钟云在他下巴底下张开双手，给始源开了个小花，“那就辛苦我们始源啦。”

圭贤拎了四瓶烧酒过来，表示今天大家都得喝。酒鬼难得有这么正大光明的理由，于是除了胃不舒服的钟云，始源和厉旭都陪他喝了不少。  
就着叫来的米肠汤饭和下酒菜，始源和钟云老老实实地交代了交往的过程。  
“其实我一直觉得你们会成的。”圭贤挖了一勺汤饭，“虽然你们好像都觉得这事不可能。”  
厉旭点点头，“我作证，他真的一直都对你们有一股莫名的信心。”  
“好奇怪啊…我觉得我们完全都没想着能够在一起。”钟云也觉得很神奇。  
圭贤看了两个人一眼，“因为我觉得你们两个人互相喜欢，总有忍不住的那一天。”  
他得到了三对惊讶的眼神，始源说，“圭贤你这么浪漫的吗？”  
“这是逻辑推理。”从小到大数学成绩优异的圭贤纠正他。  
等到喝的差不多了，还十分清醒的钟云意识到一个问题，“你们两个人都喝了酒一会儿怎么回家？”  
剩下的三个人都愣住了。  
始源立刻说，“那我给你们找代驾！”  
厉旭则大声喊道，“那我们今天住下来吧！”  
“好！”圭贤在旁边啪啪啪地鼓掌。  
始源把头埋到了自己的手里，“我就知道…”

最后他们又开了始源的一瓶红酒。钟云这才发现他们三个人都挺能喝的，这么掺着喝他早得倒下了。  
闹到挺晚了大家才一起收拾了桌子。钟云看着圭贤对厨房的熟悉程度，觉得他应该经常过来玩。圭贤之后表现出对客房的熟悉程度也证实了钟云的想法。  
夜深人静，另外两个喝了不少酒的酒鬼也休息了。钟云和始源都洗漱完，窝在被窝里，关了灯却还睡不着。  
两个人在黑暗的环境下艰难地辨认着对方的表情，却谁也没有去开灯。  
“其实我真的没想到能最后和你真正的交往。”钟云小声说。  
“其实我想过。”始源承认。  
这可真没想到，“想过跟我交往会是什么样的还是想过跟我表白？”  
“都想过吧。”始源停顿了一下，“哥在很多的时候都表现得…很顾忌一些事情。我当时就想，如果我要是哥的男朋友，我肯定不会让哥露出这种表情。”  
钟云感到自己的眼眶有些发热，他不禁感谢起这片黑暗。“我们始源太好了。”他说。  
“我才没有哥想象的那么好，”始源轻笑起来，他找到被子下钟云的手，握住，“我被人说过是挺传统的大男子主义的，我也挺固执的…真的哥把我想的太好了。”  
钟云也笑起来，“没事，我是哥哥，会包容你的。我们始源就是最好的。”  
始源吻了一下钟云的手，“好，哥也是我最好的。”  
他们握着彼此的手，陷入了沉睡。


	12. Chapter 12

恋爱的日子过得轻快而甜蜜。  
两个人算算在交往之前也认识了有三个多月了，确定了关系之后以前不敢说的，不能说的都突然因为关系性质的变化而变得可以。  
就连钟云的老上司都跟他说，是发生了什么好事情吗？感觉你最近的状态很好啊。  
是发生了超级好的事情。钟云的心里都是柔软，他都快忘了恋爱是什么心情了。  
他开始习惯午休时对方会发来信息跟他聊几句话。都是再普通不过的对话，比如早晨吃了什么，昨晚睡得好不好，工作忙吗？这会让他不禁向后靠入办公椅的靠背，肩膀也塌下来，嘴角抿出一个小小的弧度来。  
他也开始习惯两个人睡前的小小电话粥。为了方便平日上班而都主要住在自己家的两个人，在繁忙的工作日里，这是唯一能听到对方声音的机会。和午休时传的信息一样，都是没有什么计划的对话。偶尔两个人会陷入片刻的沉默，但是仅仅知道对方在电话的那一端，听着规律的呼吸声，都会感到安心。  
睡前互道晚安成了每日必做的功课。

钟云也跟希澈说起他们的交往。他不禁开始害怕，以后要是和始源分开了该怎么办？  
希澈听得皱起了眉头。为什么现在就要想到以后的事情？他问。  
因为那是不可避免的结局。钟云回答。  
“去全身心地投入享受这段感情不好吗？如果真如你所说日后要迎来分手的那天，你绝对会后悔在交往期间成天想着分手之后的事情而没能全情投入。”  
希澈向来是会把握当下的人，钟云想，他很少看到他哥哥对什么事情后悔。或许是因为他对每件事情都让自己做到了不后悔吧。  
“我的弟弟，我希望你从这段感情中获得快乐。”  
钟云虚心受教。

周末现在成了钟云很期待的时间。当然两个人也会依然有自己的时间，比如说要见自己的朋友，有自己要办的一些事情。但是其他的时候都是两个人在一起。  
一般钟云会去始源家，因为始源家更大，好玩的东西更多，床更舒服。但是如果钟云需要加班的时候始源就会去他家。在他在电脑上做图的时候，始源会出去见朋友，或者也处理一些工作，或者就呆在他的旁边，用一杯咖啡配一本好书。  
只是单纯地享受来自另一个人的陪伴。  
说来也奇怪，交往之后钟云才感受到性对一段关系有多么不重要。  
两个人一起干什么都很开心，并不需要一直在床上。  
他跟始源也说了这话，换来了一句苦笑，“哥说的也没错，但是我并不希望哥这么想啊…而且还是很重要的嘛。”  
巨大的金毛犬似乎很不满意主人的话，劈头盖脸地压下来要捉他去深入地探讨一下这个问题。  
钟云捧起始源的脸，仔细地看过对方脸上每一条纹路，还是依旧帅得令人挪不开眼。他心下感叹果然古人诚不欺我，食，色，性也。  
有如此的男色摆在身前，想要对他不动心实在太难。  
两个人自然而然地吻在了一起。始源过了一会儿轻声在钟云的耳边说，“要不下午就不出去了吧？我还挺怀念之前不离开床的日子的。”  
“好啊。”钟云笑着答应他。

滚在床上之后一觉醒来已经天色微暗。三月初的天气还很冷，钟云又闭上眼睛抱紧了身前的被子。  
结实的重量抱在怀里十分舒服。用下巴蹭蹭，满足地发出一声叹息。  
身后始源的呼吸依旧舒缓绵长，钟云放开被子，小心翼翼地转过身去，尽量不吵醒他。  
睡着的始源看起来很乖。钟云忍不住用手轻轻摸了摸他的人中。  
始源动了一下。舒缓的呼吸节奏停止了。他的眼睛还没有睁开，似乎很不愿意醒来的样子。  
一只手向钟云的方向摸索然后揽住了他，“再睡会儿。”  
钟云笑了起来，“时间不早了哦？天都要黑了。”  
“那就再抱会儿哥。”始源依旧闭着眼，把钟云拉到他怀里。  
“我这身骨头怪硌人的。”钟云被他抱了一会儿，都要开始出汗了。  
始源终于睁开了眼睛，“哥饿了吗？饿的话咱们就起床。”  
被始源这么热烈地注视着真的很开心，钟云把头埋向他的颈窝，“再抱一会儿吧。”  
“嘿嘿。”

起床就要换衣服。现在两个人的衣橱都有了对方的一点日常的衣物。虽然始源一直要求钟云在他家就要穿他的衣服。  
“那我拿过来有什么意义啊？”钟云抗议，“而且你的衣服都大了一圈啊。”  
“就是因为大了一圈才好看啊。”始源对他说，“你看，男友衫啊。衬得哥很可爱。”  
“…我并不是很喜欢你这么形容我。”钟云冲他皱眉头。  
始源连忙解释，“我没有觉得哥就是那种可爱的人！只是说这样看起来很可爱！不对！很好看！”  
看着他手足无措的样子，钟云也不想太严格，“其实oversize确实很流行，我也不是不喜欢。但是你的有些衣服并没有能达到好看的效果。”  
金毛犬看起来很委屈的样子。如果始源真的有尾巴，现在肯定在地上悄悄地扫来扫去了。  
“这样吧，”钟云折中了一下，“下次你陪我买两身大一点的家居服好不好？”  
始源跟他讨价还价，“…我要是答应了，哥可以答应我偶尔穿一下我的衣服吗？”  
然后就要对我这样那样了是吧？钟云眯了眼睛，“看你表现。”  
“哥你晚上想吃点什么？”始源换上一副讨好的表情。  
“你去叫，我喜欢了就给你记着。”钟云看了他一眼就转身离开了房间。  
始源跟在他后面追，“诶——哥你不能这样，给我点提示吧…”  
两个人嬉闹的声音渐渐离卧室远去，看起来又是恋人之间愉快的一晚。


	13. Chapter 13

转眼间就要到始源的生日了。和恋人交往之后的第一个生日要送什么礼物还是蛮重要的，即便是最不浪漫的男人，也要抓耳挠腮地想出什么来。  
钟云想了想，决定赶工几天，把给始源的设计收好尾，作为生日礼物送给他。毕竟他的男朋友之后就可以住在他亲手设计的屋子里了，想想还挺骄傲的。  
而且，他还有另外一个惊喜给始源。

在始源生日之前的那个周末，钟云把打印好的设计手册送给了他。  
“我已经完成了这个设计，当然如果你还有修改意见的话咱们也可以继续微调，但是差不多这就算是定稿了。”  
始源翻了翻手册，突然反应过来，“哥，这是你送我的生日礼物吗？”  
钟云笑眯眯地看着他。  
“诶？”始源立刻摆出不开心的表情，“可是这不是本来我花钱让哥去做的委托吗？这怎么能算礼物呢？”  
“始源呀，你有没有想到一件事情？”钟云循循善诱，“你现在住在这套房子里，如果施工队要进来重新装修，你是没法在此期间住在这里的。”  
始源眨了眨眼睛，开始理解钟云的画外音，“哥你是说…”  
“我知道咱们说好了不同居，但是这个工期我们预计是两个月，作为给你的生日礼物，我可以在施工期间，跟你住在一起。”  
“真的吗！”始源扔下手册就抱住了他，“哥真的答应跟我一起住两个月吗？”  
钟云点点头，“我们有两个选择。一个是你住在我家，另一个是去租一间酒店式公寓，我和你分摊租金。鉴于咱们两个人的工作地点，我建议你选择后者。”  
“其实我还挺想住哥家里的。”始源说，“不过我也知道肯定不如住公寓方便。那就听哥的建议吧，虽然你这么问我是不是已经看好房子了？”  
钟云推开了一下始源的胳膊，拿出了手机，“你猜对了，我已经看好了几个房间，你可以选一下地点和房型，然后我就可以去联系他们确定可以入住的日期，我也可以和负责的项目组去安排你的工期了。”  
始源在他脸上亲了口，接过了手机看着选择。钟云摸摸始源的头发，“始源呀，这个生日礼物你高兴吗？”  
“哥搞得我都不知道要送哥什么生日礼物好了。”始源笑得咧开了嘴，“我很满意，谢谢哥。”  
“你高兴就好。”钟云靠到他的身上，和他一起看起了手机。

虽然会有专业团队来帮始源进行打包，但是一些重要物品和接下来两个月要带的东西还是得自己动手。  
钟云和始源特地空了一整个周末出来一起收拾东西。  
钟云列了一个单子，上面写了他能想到的始源需要带的东西。他让始源跟他一起确认了一遍，又添了一些东西上去。时间紧迫，他先按照单子上的东西收拾，始源则去打包他的贵重物品。  
幸亏这几个月他都在周末来始源家，对他日常必需品放在哪里都还足够了解。  
“衣服我就看着给你先拿了啊。你要是不满意可以之后申请去提你衣物的打包箱子，也不会很麻烦。我尽量给你带的全面一点。”钟云跟始源说。  
始源从书房探出头来，“哥你给我挑衣服我有什么不放心的。”  
钟云答应了一声就去干活了，他过了一会儿才发现，原来他和始源也发展到这样的关系了。可以放心地把一些日常的琐事交给对方。  
就像任何一对普通的情侣那样，因为对对方足够了解，可以替对方做出一些决定。  
我有一天竟然过上了如此普通的交往生活，钟云想。他不由得停下手上的事情，坐到了地上，看着他周围的箱子和衣服。他想了想，拿出了手机，拍了一张照片。  
日后看着这张照片也会想起自己现在的心情吧？他笑了一下。

钟云由于大学毕业后就一直自己租房子住了，对于这种大规模的行李打包是非常的熟悉。始源则是只有大学出国读了本科，已经快忘了收拾行李是这么累人的事情了。  
“就让我躺在这里吧。”始源一副半死不活的样子躺在地板上，钟云怎么拉他都不起来。  
“可是你也得吃饭啊。”钟云都蹲累了，改为抱着胳膊站在他旁边跟他讲话。  
始源摇摇头，“哥你喂我。”  
“…你这样会噎着的。”  
“那就在我脑袋底下放个靠枕。”  
真有这小子的，钟云啧了下嘴，“你总得上厕所吧？”  
这回轮到始源无语，半天他憋出一句，“现在还能忍的住。”  
钟云感觉到他额头的青筋似乎跳动得很厉害，“…给我乖乖起来。”  
“…噢。”察觉到了钟云散发出的不耐烦的空气，始源真的乖乖地爬了起来。

两天兵荒马乱的时间过去，两个人都不住地感叹自己是真的老了，简直恨不得狂睡一天来回血。  
钟云上了班又开始和项目组联手一起安排搬家事物。项目组的人知道这次的客户是他的熟人，也跟他说有金设计师在也是帮了他们大忙。  
钟云嘴上客气着，心里想着如果把他免费附赠的服务按照他的时薪折算成现金，这也是够值钱的一份生日礼物了。  
但是为了要跟他一起住两个月而十分期待的男朋友，钟云痛并快乐着的和同事一起忙前忙后。

始源生日当天按照惯例和他的家人朋友一起庆祝。始源试图说服钟云也一起出席无果，只好自己一个人回了老家。  
钟云则在那天把自己的行李也搬到了两个人即将暂住的公寓。他把两个人的行李拆开，将东西也都一一归置妥当。  
他把公寓里的灯都打开来，橙黄色的的灯光在外面夜色的衬托下显得十分温暖。  
他慢慢地在公寓里走了一圈，视线落在餐厅里摆着的他和始源常用的马克杯，客厅里两个人靠惯了的靠枕，卧室里熟悉的电子闹钟。  
不知道未来如何，也许这应该是他离和始源真正生活在一起最近的一次了吧。  
像是两个人真正的家一样。  
钟云拿出手机，拍了一张两个人马克杯靠在一起的照片，“等你回家。”  
过了一会儿他收到了回信，“哥等我回去。”

可能情侣都对同居生活有着比较浪漫的向往。钟云和始源在同居一周后清醒地意识到事情多半不是这么的简单。  
两个人还从没在工作日的时候住在一起过。和悠闲的周末不同，什么时候吃饭，什么时候洗澡，什么时候上床，两个人都有了自己已经固定的节奏。  
磨合的第一周简直就是噩梦。  
两个人都忍不住分别偷偷与厉旭和圭贤这对同居很久的情侣抱怨。  
厉旭先是大笑一通然后给出了几招钟云可以实践的建议，最后告诉他，还是得两个人都做出让步。  
钟云不禁有些丧气。是他太理想化了吗？  
厉旭安慰他，没事，都是过来人。  
圭贤则有些惊讶，“哥明明有过好几段很认真的感情啊？”竟然都没有到过同居的地步吗。  
始源摸着下巴回忆，“大学的时候同居过。但是那个时候是学生，时间也不如工作之后固定，所以当时倒还没那么多事情。工作之后谈的确实都没真正长时间住在一起过。”  
“其实这种事情无非就是你在这里让他一下，他在那里让你一下。”圭贤拍拍他的背。  
始源揉了揉太阳穴，“这个道理我们俩都知道，但是做起来可不简单啊。”  
“那你可得加油了。”

或许是恋爱上的前辈过于靠谱，两个人下班回家后手里都不约而同地拎了点东西。  
钟云看着对方手里的丝绒蛋糕，始源看着桌子上放的高级奶酪，都同时笑了出来。  
“我们没问题的。”始源亲了一下钟云。  
“嗯。”钟云给他亲，“没问题的。”


	14. Chapter 14

两个人在施工结束之后都搬回了各自的住所。恢复在工作日一个人的生活又放松又有些遗憾。  
放松当然是因为不用迁就另一个人，可以按照自己的习惯去支配时间。而遗憾则是房间内缺少了另一个人的温度。  
“会不禁地想多听一会儿你的声音。”钟云在电话里对始源说。  
始源轻轻的笑声传了过来，“那我就跟哥说一下我今天开车上班遇到的事情吧……”

尽管两个人都没有把互相介绍给自己的交友圈，他们的朋友们都看得出来这段关系进行的很顺利。  
“一个人的精神状态是很难伪装的。”一个朋友说，“他一定很喜欢你。”  
脸上满足的微笑都压不下去，“是啊。”

倒也不是没有吵架。  
有时候钟云会觉得始源给他花太多钱了。  
“我自己的钱，想给喜欢的人买东西怎么不可以了？”始源很不理解钟云的想法。  
“我们之间的财力相差很悬殊，”钟云不得不跟他讲实话，“你给我买昂贵的东西我会觉得欠了点你什么一样，因为我没法给你回同等价值的礼物。”  
“我知道哥没法给我买这么贵的东西啊，我只是觉得哥跟这个会很搭。”始源也跟他说实话，“而且对我来说又不是多贵的东西，哥完全可以心安理得地接受。”  
死有钱人。钟云不得不继续耐心地跟他说，“但是即使你跟我说可以心安理得，我个人的想法不会因为你的感觉而改变的。我希望你尊重我的想法。”  
“那哥也能不能尊重我的想法？”始源现场活学活用。  
“好啊。”钟云也有点生气了，“那你有买的权利，我也有不接受的自由。”  
两个人冷战了两天。  
圭贤又被抓去做场外疏导，“哥，这件事情我和厉旭也遇到过。我的解决方案是，你要不在节日或者特殊场合的送贵的，要不你平常的礼物可以买便宜一些的。然后我说便宜一点的意思就是，在钟云哥的接受范围内。”  
“我倒是不介意他平时喜欢跟我把钱算的很清楚，”始源叹了口气，“但是我以前也没有遇到这种事啊。”  
“那是因为以前你交往的对象要不和你属于同一个阶级，要不很喜欢你的钱。”圭贤一针见血。  
“这是我喜欢他的一个原因之一。”始源承认。  
圭贤学着始源平时的样子摊开手耸了个肩，“那你就也得接受这件事情你不喜欢的地方。”  
之后两个人就没有再因此吵过了。钟云和厉旭两个人还是会私下坐在一起说闲话，“那两个死有钱人。”

因为有过这样的事情，钟云的生日礼物就变成了一个有点棘手的选择。  
由于钟云最后还是收下了始源买下来的礼物（“哥我求你了别让我去退了，太丢人了。”），始源被勒令生日不准再送贵的东西了（“那么你今年贵重礼物的余额已经用完。”）。  
还好钟云的生日在八月，有足够的时间去计划。  
于是六月的时候始源问钟云，“哥想不想八月去英国玩？”  
钟云的反应很快，“生日礼物？”  
“对。”始源点头，“咱们可以分摊住宿和交通花费，我的礼物就是给哥升舱到头等舱。”  
真当他不知道经济舱和头等舱的差价呢，钟云想，这也是很大的手笔了。他也不好意思说，那早知道这样还不如就让你生日礼物送我那个卡地亚的手镯，还便宜点。但是一起旅行的吸引力确实很大，能想到这样的安排也是恋人的心意。  
“如果你答应改成给我升到商务舱的话我就答应。”  
商务舱也可以接受，始源十分高兴，“那就这么说定了。”

他们各自请了一周半的假期。  
钟云的家人倒是没有什么想法，毕竟是他的生日，想借这个机会出去走走是很正常的事情。  
始源的妈妈倒是问了一句，“哦？怎么在这个时候出去玩？”  
始源之前并没有这个时候出去旅游的习惯。  
“这个时候英国的气候很好。”  
理由很正当，妈妈放过了这个突然的安排，不过还是顺口继续问了，“你一个人去吗？”  
“…不是。”  
“是和东海他们吗？”  
“…不是，”始源尽量维持着和她的视线交流，“是和另一个朋友。”  
他妈妈意味深长地看了他一眼，“那注意安全。”  
但她就又并未深问，转而和他聊起了约克大教堂。

八月的伦敦气候大部分时间确实是足够舒适的。可以穿着长衣长裤漫步几小时只出堪堪一层薄汗。在异国他乡的街头也不会害怕遇到他们认识的人，两个人有时候会牵手一起走。偶尔还会收到其他行人的眼光。  
有探究，有漠然，也有一些祝福的微笑。  
这次的旅行以伦敦为中心，去了距离比较近的牛津和剑桥，又拨出了两天北上去了约克。

钟云偏爱历史厚重的城市，而英国正是回到过去的好去处。这几个城市都有保存的很好的百年建筑，而且还有馆藏丰富的博物馆。作为一个电影迷，去探访一些知名电影的取景地点也是很吸引人的地方。  
两个人没有租车，选择了乘坐公共交通。  
“可以体验当地人的日常。”钟云说。  
“而且不用找停车位。”始源捧捧他的话。  
始源在学生时代到伦敦做过半年的交换生，这个城市对他不是很陌生。钟云也乐得让恋人给自己当导游，两个人一起看着谷歌地图找路，有时地铁坐错了方向也会把头碰在一块哈哈大笑。  
都是旅途中简单的快乐。 

钟云喜欢用照片记录时间。  
时间不会因为任何人，任何事情而停止，但是现代科技使得人们可以使用影像记录下当时的一点一滴。  
他给景色拍照，举起手机和始源自拍，也拍始源。  
问题就出在让男朋友拍他的时候了。  
钟云在社交网络上见过女生抱怨她们的男朋友不会照相。拍不好人脸，拍不好比例，选不准光线，甚至取景也令人啼笑皆非。  
他没想到有一天他也有冲动上去加入这个吐槽的队伍。但是看了一眼照片他还是抑制住了冲动——这照片发上去只能丢自己的脸。  
他不得不先身体力行地给始源示范优秀的摄影师应该有什么样的觉悟，应该拍出什么效果。然后再一点点指挥，“再抬高一点，对，再往左边一点。”  
始源被他折腾了半天后忍不住吐槽，“我似乎来了手机人像摄影速成班。”  
“我还没收你学费呢。”钟云翻了个白眼，“来，继续。”

除去这种小插曲，整个旅行还是十分惬意的。两个人的计划比较松散，如果前一天逛多了第二天就多睡会儿，要是精神好就早起。  
两个人结束了旅程感觉充满了电。上了回程的飞机，两个人也都很有默契地强迫自己睡觉来倒时差。  
后果就是下了飞机钟云还没太睡醒。  
“老了老了。”钟云感叹。  
两个人取了行李慢慢地推着行李车往外走，始源的电话突然响了起来。  
“啊是我妈打来的，让我接一下。”始源接起了电话，“喂？妈妈？”  
“始源，你爸爸的冠心病发作，心肌梗塞。现在还在抢救。”他妈妈强作镇定的声音传了过来，不可避免地还有一丝颤抖。  
“…什么？”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE结局慎入。

始源对于接下来一段时间发生的事情记忆很模糊。他听不太清电话里妈妈的声音，过了一会儿似乎是钟云把电话从他手里接了过去。  
“始源，咱们现在去医院。”钟云把手放在他的背上，推着他向前走。  
他的脑子似乎是一团浆糊，这个事实带来的冲击还没有被完全消化。他只是跟着身边的人麻木地移动。  
“始源，来，上车。”他感觉到身边的人稳稳地把他推进了车子。  
车行到一半的时候他才开始从刚才的震惊中缓过神来。有人一直在用手顺他的背。  
啊，对了，钟云哥还跟他在一起。他想起来。  
“我们是去医院吗？”他张开嘴，惊讶于自己的声音竟然如此沙哑。  
“对，直接去。”钟云停下顺着他背的手，“行李之后我来处理。”  
钟云轻轻地掰开他攥成拳头的手，始源这才发现他双手不知什么时候已经攥得那么紧了。钟云双手握住了靠近他一侧的手，“我会为伯父祈祷的。”  
“谢谢。”他听到自己说。他也忍不住向主去祈求面对现实的力量。  
两个人在到达医院之前都没有再开口，但是始源可以感觉到他手心传来的另一个人的温度。

到了医院，钟云把他的手机还给了他，“当时擅自接过了你的电话，不好意思。”  
始源摇摇头，“我应该谢谢哥那时候把电话接过去了，我当时都听不到什么了。”  
钟云摸了摸他的头发，把他的随身背包又塞给他，告诉了他要去哪栋楼哪层，“去吧。如果想联系我的话给我打电话。”  
始源点了一下头，就转身下车了。出租车在他身后缓缓驶离。

始源对医院并不陌生，他爸爸的心脏一直不太好，他以前也陪着他来做检查。八月的首尔还残留着夏天的气息，他一开始步子迈得很慢，但是随着新鲜空气的涌入，他也变得越来越清醒，加快了脚下的步伐。  
要不是医院的走廊禁止跑步，他几乎是要奔到他妈妈身前的。他跟着引导快步地走到她面前，“妈妈，我来了。”  
他妈妈停下了和旁边两个男人的说话声，转过身来看向他，“始源，你来了。”  
他注意到了家里的律师和他爸爸的老相识也是他的得意手下李叔叔也在旁边。无论什么时候礼数是不可废的，他站好向两位长辈问好。  
两位长辈都眼带慈祥，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，“始源来了就好。”  
他立刻转向他的妈妈，“现在爸爸的情况怎么样？”  
他的妈妈眼眶还带着刚刚哭过的痕迹，但是她听起来比之前电话里颤抖的声音要镇定了，“你爸爸是在家里倒下的，女佣发现了他之后立刻就叫救护车了。所幸发现和报知都很及时，你爸爸的状况还没有那么不可挽回。”  
她又做了一个深呼吸，始源伸手去扶住了她，“现在手术已经进行到第四个小时了。我让你的秘书告诉我你航班降落后立即通知我，给你的打的电话。”  
“我记得我出国之前爸爸的状态还挺不错的，最近一周多发生了什么事情吗？”始源问。  
他妈妈的脸上闪过了一丝阴霾，旁边的李叔叔见了帮着给他解释，“最近的那个收购案正是进入到谈判的紧要关头，你爸爸他…这几天比较忙。”  
或许不是“比较”忙吧，始源的脸也跟着严肃了起来。由他爸爸掌舵的集团是一家多元化运营的企业，旗下更有多个上市公司。随着近几年的经济形势，集团一直关心发展新兴产业寻求新领域增长，也有在收购一些起步的小公司来培养在这些产业的优势。  
始源读完MBA之后就被委派了集团下一个中等大小的子公司来给他积累经验。公司尽管不算很小，却是新领域的科技公司，员工的平均年龄也很年轻。这几年他做的越来越顺手，爸妈也商量着要不要给他换个地方，过几年再调回集团来熟悉集团的事物。  
因此他虽然一直对集团内的事物有所耳闻，具体情况并不是知道的很清楚。  
但是医院并不是讨论商业要事的地方，他也只是点了点头表示知道了。  
他的妈妈扭头看向依旧大门紧闭的手术室，脸上充满担忧的神色。始源可以感到他妈妈的身体还在不受控制地轻轻发抖。  
“我这几天一直担心他的身体，也是我跟他说今天别去公司的。早知道…”他妈妈的声音渐渐轻了下去。早知道什么呢？就算早知道可以做什么来避免今天的局面呢？他妈妈一定也很懊悔又迷茫吧，始源想。  
爸爸并不能放下工作，这是始源从小就知道的事情。  
片刻后他的妈妈就转回了头，也不要始源继续扶着她了。她整整身上的衣服，“我们现在还封锁着消息，但是应该不能封锁多久了。毕竟我们有股东和董事会需要报告。”她的表情变得肃穆，“在你爸爸那个好兄弟跑进来帮他哥哥之前，我们需要先采取行动。”  
站在旁边的律师和李叔叔也挺直了身子，整了一下身上的西装。  
始源注意到他妈妈身上穿着整齐的深蓝色工作套装，首饰只有一个珍珠项链和左手上的婚戒作为点缀。他的妈妈似乎抱着要上战场的觉悟一样。  
李叔叔告诉他，“我们讨论了一下还是先由你妈妈带着我们召集董事会，你们家三人合起来占有的股权数量还是足够有威慑力。她也常年作为董事会的一员出席很多重要会议，在这个当口上行使代理义务还是说的过去的。”  
他妈妈看他的眼神很严肃，“我们现在把你带过去有点为时过早，而且我们也不想就这么打草惊蛇。更况且…如果你爸爸醒过来我希望他身边能有人陪着他。”  
说到最后他的妈妈脸上又露出了一点苦笑。危急时刻要先去处理事情而不能陪在丈夫身边使她痛苦。  
“我会在这里陪着爸爸的。”始源答应她。  
他妈妈对他稍微挑了一下嘴角，然后跟旁边的两位长辈说，“不好意思，你们可以先去停车场等我吗？我想跟我儿子单独说几句话。”  
这是人之常情，两位男士点头答应，与始源暂时告别。

待到两位长辈完全离开他们的视线之后，他的妈妈伸手帮他整理了一下头发，“我还没来及问你这次旅行怎么样，儿子。”  
“我玩得很开心。”始源告诉她，“也没有生病。”  
“是啊，你去旅行的时候总爱得些感冒之类的小病。”她关怀的目光扫过他的脸，“在机场跟我说话的小男孩是陪你一起去的朋友吗？”  
“是。”始源点头。  
“他听起来是个很有礼貌的好孩子，是他陪你来的医院吗？”  
“对…他送我到了之后带着行李回去了。”始源回答。  
然后他就意识到自己说漏嘴了，为什么他的朋友要带着他们两个人的行李回去，而且还知道他家的密码？  
他妈妈也意识到了这点，她看着有些惊慌的儿子，又给他理了一下领子，“没事，我知道的。他应该是个好孩子，因为儿子你这几个月也看起来很开心。”  
始源忍不住脸上有些发烧，他不知道说什么。  
“照顾好你爸爸，有消息了给我打电话，我不接就给律师打，”他的妈妈最后嘱咐他，然后抱了一下他，“我去去就回来。”  
“您加油。”他说，“愿主赐予我们力量。”  
“阿门。”他们的手握了一下又松开。  
他目送他的妈妈拎着公文包，高跟鞋走在地上的哒哒声在空荡的医院走廊回响。  
她走向了自己的战场。

手术室外面的等待总是焦急的。你的思想会不禁去思考最坏的可能性，就算这个手术成功，之后的恢复期也不容掉以轻心。  
始源做了几个深呼吸让自己稍微平静下来，他选择给圭贤打了一个电话。他的CFO作为他最信任的手下，也同时分担了运营中一些责任，执行上其实也同时兼任COO*的职务。  
圭贤听闻也很震惊，他毕竟也和始源一家相识多年。始源告诉他接下来的一段时间可能需要他辛苦一下了，因为他将主要的精力投入在集团的事物上。  
两个人简短地交谈了一下，安排了未来一段时间的公司运营。在董事会做出正式声明之前，他在公司的缺席也会以有紧急的个人事物处理为由来替代。  
两个人商量了安排，约定有急事会保持联络。  
圭贤也为始源的家人祈祷。

工作暂时让他的精神得到了缓解，但是一挂电话他的精神再次高度紧张起来。始源想了想，又拿出手机给钟云拨了一个电话。  
电话很快就被接了起来，“是我。你还好吗？”  
“我还好，”始源告诉他，“我爸爸…还在抢救中。我妈妈去公司了，现在就我一个人在守着。”  
“辛苦你了。”钟云说。  
两人一时无言，尽管如此，能听到彼此的呼吸也让他能稍微放松。始源清了一下嗓子，“哥在干什么？”  
“我在给你打包，”他听到钟云那边有一些动静，“给你准备好换洗衣服和一些日用品之类的——你要是之后回来就可以立刻拿走，你要是还要在那边呆一些时间的话我就找服务给你送过去。”  
“哥自己不过来吗？”始源问。  
“我就不过去了。”钟云回答他。  
又是一阵沉默。始源尝试不要再让自己去追究对方话中的深意，半响他开口说道，“我知道了。哥让人给我送过来吧。”  
“好的。我爱你。”他听到钟云的声音，“愿主保佑你和你的家人。”  
“阿门。”始源忍住眼泪，“我也爱你。”

手术在两个小时后宣布成功，尽管他爸爸还需要在重症监护室进一步观察。他给妈妈打了电话，她听起来松了一大口气，告诉她还需要一些时间才能赶过去。  
钟云给他准备的东西也送到了，他拆开包，里面都是他用惯了的必需品和干净的几身衣物。  
里面还放了一张纸，上面是钟云手写的字：  
“我纵使走过死亡的幽谷，  
也不怕遭害，  
因为你与我同在，  
你的杖和竿带给我安慰。

诗篇23：4”


	16. Chapter 16

手术结束后始源的爸爸依旧处于昏迷的状态中，他被转入重症监护室进行监控。这家私人医院是始源的姨夫开的，可以保证他爸爸在安全私密的环境中恢复。  
在一切都安置好了之后，医生和护士又向他交待了一些注意事项和安排，就把空间暂时让给了父子两人。  
躺在病床上的爸爸身上插了很多连接在仪器上的管子，面色还带着手术病人的苍白。始源比以往都要清楚地意识到，他的父母都在老去。他在旁边的椅子上愣愣地坐了一会儿，思绪一会儿从爸爸的病情飘到妈妈的担忧上，又想起了爸爸的集团和一系列可以预见到的问题。  
脑子乱乱的并不能很好整理出一个头绪。始源看了看自己身上还是从飞机上下来那一身，身上已经开始要散发出不美妙的味道了。他看了一眼时间，就拿了换洗的衣服和洗漱用品去了给陪床的准备的淋浴间。  
一个快速的战斗澡洗完，身上和脑袋里都清爽了不少。始源索性拿了iPad出来上网搜索关于这次收购案的新闻，他知道未来的一段时间估计就要跟这件事打交道了，在看到内部文件之前，熟悉一下外界知道的消息也好。  
他坐在病床旁边一边看新闻一边时不时抬头看看仪器表盘的时候，他的妈妈敲门进来了。她看起来很疲惫的样子，看到病房里只有父子两个人就径直走到了她丈夫那里。  
“医生说爸爸的状态虽然危险，但是由于发现和抢救及时，现在比较起来算是稳定的了。”始源放下了电子设备站起来跟他妈妈轻声复述医生的话，“医生说如果乐观的话三天就可以醒来。”  
他妈妈嗯了一下作为回答，视线没有从她丈夫的脸上移开，也没有问如果是不乐观的情况会是怎么样。  
他们都知道不乐观的话会是什么答复。  
“您先坐。”始源把他的妈妈扶到他刚才的椅子上坐下，自己又再去搬了一个椅子过来在旁边，“需要我去叫医生过来吗？护士是会每两个小时过来一趟。”  
“也好。“他妈妈点点头，摁铃叫了护士和医生过来，再次亲自确认了一边她丈夫现在的情况。送走了医生和护士，她打量了一下始源，“换衣服了？”  
“毕竟是直接从机场赶过来的。“始源解释道。  
她看始源一眼，“又麻烦人家了。”  
“是人家主动要送的，”始源辩解，“而且他本人都没过来，找了我常用快递服务。”  
“是挺懂事的。”他妈妈评价了一句，然后就点点他的鼻子，“然后你也不记得吩咐一下家里的女佣给妈妈送点东西过来？”  
“啊……”是他没有想到。“那我现在打电话？”  
他妈妈没好气地看他一眼，从公文包里拿出来一个文件夹，“要是等着大少爷动手什么都晚了。我自己打电话，你先把这份文件看了。”  
始源接过来打开一看，是那个收购案的信息和相关内部文件。他立刻闭上嘴乖乖看了起来。  
过了一会儿他妈妈打完电话回来，给自己倒了一杯水，给他讲了一下她去召开董事会的几个小时内发生的事情。  
“我们说服董事会由我暂时接管并没有花特别大的力气。毕竟以我的身份和资历也没有太多可挑剔的，况且我们还是有备而来。他们同意目前大部分的公司运营事物都先照常进行，只有紧急的事情会交给李叔叔或者我来批复，其他的先按下或者酌情办理。唯一需要注意的就是你手上的这个收购案。  
“其实收购的时候一方出现什么事情稍作耽搁也是很正常的。但是你的好叔叔，你爸爸的好弟弟站出来说现在这个收购已经宣布，如果这时流出消息说不定会被我们竞争对手趁虚而入。  
她说到此停了一下，嘴角勾出一个讽刺的微笑。  
“我们并不能完全否认他说的事情不会发生，事实上这确实是非常现实的担忧，毕竟谈判进行到紧要关头，而你爸爸什么时候能够恢复都说不准。  
“我向董事会要求了五天。如果五天后你爸爸可以醒过来，那么谈判照常进行，我将以我本职工作繁忙为由向董事会推举你来领导这次的谈判，我来出任顾问；如果不行的话，你说不定就要和你的好叔父共事了。”  
始源紧张地咽下一口口水，这是他第一次被正式推向家族内部的权利争端舞台。但是他的父母是不会接受一个没有做好准备的答复的。他深呼一口气，尽量让自己的说话声音保持稳定，“我会尽力而为。”  
他妈妈眼神锐利如鹰，“你最好会。”

在那边的始源手忙脚乱地拿出备战期末考的架势去努力的时候，钟云也没有闲着。  
他在出租把自己送到始源家之后首先就要一个人把两个人的行李都搬上去，然后到了家稍事休息之后就开箱处理始源需要清洗的衣物，能扔洗衣机的扔洗衣机，不能地也拿出来叠好并在旁边放纸标明这是需要送洗的东西。  
还得抽空跟他自己家里报平安。  
又把始源箱子里的东西也都一一放好——他猜始源最近一阵子应该不会回他自己的住处了，不是在医院就是住在他老家。  
最后又开始以防万一给他准备一个陪床的包（这样如果有需要的话可以直接提了就走），里面有两身休闲服，其中一套稍微正式一点可以见人用，还有一身睡衣和一套洗漱用品。钟云回忆着始源随身的包里大概有什么东西，又给包里塞了几样他觉得会用得上的东西。  
等到都收拾得差不多了，始源的电话也打过来了。  
钟云在短短几秒钟内就决定了他不会亲自把东西送过去，这个时候最不需要的就是他也参与其中。更别提，始源的家里出了这样的事情，后续所需要的动作都是一个热爱电影的社会人可以想象的。  
他最好就是一个和崔始源完全无关的人。  
这样才不会给始源造成负担。  
但是他还是在电话里告诉始源，他爱他。他本能地想这么告诉始源。  
等到把包送给始源常用的信得过的专人快递服务之后，钟云没有耽误时间，带着自己的行李回了自己家。

始源家里是出事了，金钟云第二天还得照常上班。而且和有固定家政服务照顾的始源的家不同，他还得回去打扫积了一周半灰的住处。  
回到自己的住处再重复一遍刚才的事情，钟云干完了活，洗完了澡爬上床之后恨不得立刻睡过去。  
可是他还不能睡。  
他得打开工作的手提电脑，稍微看一眼他邮箱里那群在他不在时候发给他的工作邮件都是什么，这样第二天上班的时候就可以立刻着手去处理了。  
邮件看得人昏昏欲睡，钟云脑海里却没来由地冒出来厉旭的那句话：忙着填饱肚子的时候谁还有心思想男人。  
明明他这么累都是由那个男人而起啊，钟云拍了拍自己的脸企图让自己清醒一下。这时候他的手机响了，拿过来一看，是厉旭打来的。  
多半打来是说始源这事，钟云想。  
“…喂？”他懒懒地接起来电话。  
“钟云哥，你睡了吗？”厉旭有些疑问的声调，“不好意思啊。”  
“没事，本来我也不应该现在就睡过去，你打来电话正好。”钟云伸了个懒腰，“你是来说始源的事情的？”  
“啊…哥猜的真准。始源下午给圭贤打了电话说明了情况布置了工作，他现在还在电脑前呢。”  
意料之内的事情，看来始源这一阵不会回他自己的公司了，“嗯，正常。”   
“哥你在哪儿呢？”  
“自己家。”钟云笑了一下，“不然你以为我会在他身边？”  
厉旭表示没有这事，“我怎么会有那么不现实的想法？这不是就跟哥确认一下嘛？”  
“那就不应该来问我。”钟云啧了一声。  
“我这是来关心你欸，哥！”厉旭在电话那边八成撅了嘴，“话说哥接下来要怎么办啊？”  
钟云秒答，“上班。”  
“我是说你和他！”  
“没想过，不知道。”钟云回答，又立刻改了口，“算了跟你说没想过是骗谁呢？我觉得走一步看一步吧。”  
“哪这么快。”厉旭不置可否，“本来想问的是你趁此会不会有什么动作，但是这不是哥能做的事情。所以也就是顺口问一句罢了。”  
“确实不是我会干的事情。”钟云又抱着被子在床上打了个滚（好险没掉下去），“没了？”  
“哥有给我带礼物吗？”

和厉旭约好了下次见面的时间，钟云挂了电话。  
他也没完全和厉旭说实话，他在接到始源妈妈的电话的时候就觉得这件事会对他和始源的关系产生重大的影响。尽管现代医学可以通过各种手段治疗和缓解病症，但是意外总是会发生的，人并不能做到长生不死。  
这件事告诉了他们两个人，父母的衰老步伐其实比他们想象的要快。之前两个人想着可能还有两三年的逍遥日子，可事情的变化总是令人这么措手不及。  
钟云下床，给自己沏了一杯咖啡。晚上的这种思考总是让人不由自主地依赖咖啡因，不管多晚。  
始源现在可能无暇他顾，或者对于现实还有一种在他这个年龄罕见的天真。这固然和他从小到大的生存环境有关，他习惯了无论如何还是得到了他想要的东西。  
而钟云不一样，他习惯了因为客观因素而得不到他想要的东西。这自然让他更悲观，也更现实。  
他清楚地知道，留给两个人一起的时间已经不多了。  
他捧着咖啡杯站在窗边看着外面被路灯照耀的空荡的街道和零星的行人。他租的房子的地理位置和楼层并不能让他站在窗边就能欣赏到汉江的百万夜景。  
这才是他的生活，他告诉自己。


	17. Chapter 17

始源家当天晚上就找到了一名护工，为了防止被人动手脚，他妈妈发动了她那边所有的人脉去确定人选。  
母子两人排好了班，保证每天两人中的一个人总能陪着他爸爸。体谅还要在集团和自己的工作之间平衡的妈妈，始源自告奋勇每天晚上陪着爸爸过夜，妈妈还是好好回家睡觉。  
度过的每个小时都是一种煎熬。  
不仅因为昏迷不醒的是他的爸爸，还因为害怕如果过了五天期限董事会的决定不会对他们有利。如果没能守护好爸爸一辈子的心血，对于始源来说这更让他自责。  
他只有努力研究收购的进程和细节，做好准备迎接他的挑战。他妈妈也给了他几份关于集团的人事文档，好叫他知道办事都可以找谁，不可以找谁。  
他还试图模拟各种在谈判中可能出现的情况，并把自己能够想到的应对写下来。始源清楚地知道他现在属于闭门造车，但是他所缺乏的相应信息太多了，比起在实践中学习，当下他能做的就是尽可能地吸收相关的信息。  
医生和护士会定期过来观察，都安慰他和他妈妈说他爸爸的情况已经算是比较乐观的了。但是空口无凭，什么都不能比他爸爸能够从昏迷中醒来更能说明问题。  
始源在手机上阅读圣经寻求支持他的力量，他也把钟云给他手写的那张纸夹到了手机壳里。把恋人给他的力量攥在手里令他感到些许安慰。  
因为医院离他父母的家比较近，始源这几天不在医院的时候就回老家住。把自己关在房间里，只有这个时候他会给钟云打一个电话。  
两个人几乎闭口不谈他爸爸的病情，因为任何谈论和安慰都是徒劳的，并不能缓解状况，还会凭空增添焦虑。  
钟云告诉他回到了办公室就要继续应对各式各样的客户和他们奇怪和不奇怪的要求。始源则告诉他今天又看了哪些方面的文件。两个人都很小心地不透露具体的细节，不过这样的对话还是很令人放松。就像你备考的时候会和同学互相谈论一些复习的内容一样，知道有别人也和你一样努力学习。  
“我很想你。”始源告诉他，“这种时候人总要更脆弱一点。”  
“我也很想你。”钟云回答他，“我再陪你聊点什么吧？”

过了第三天，他的爸爸还处于昏迷状态中。始源可以明显感觉到他妈妈和他的压力和焦虑陡增。两个人除了继续跟医生继续确认他爸爸的情况以外也没有别的办法。  
这种时候作为家属只能等下去。  
他们祈祷主能给予他们跨越这一切的力量，祈祷始源的爸爸可以渡过这个难关。  
“始源，我陪你你一起祈祷。”钟云通过电话告诉他。  
始源忍不住落下眼泪。他没法在他妈妈的面前哭出来，他妈妈都那么坚强了，他不能显得软弱。  
他很想要钟云这个时候可以陪在他的身边。但是两个人都没有提出见面。  
“我爱你。”钟云告诉他。  
始源被眼泪呛住，平顺了呼吸之后才回复对方，“我也爱你。”

还好在第四天的晚上，始源的爸爸醒来了。那个时候母子两个人和护工一起安静地在病房里吃着晚饭。  
病房里从病床上传来了动静，三个人都立刻停下了动作侧耳倾听。  
是一声模糊不清的声音。护工立刻去摁铃，母子两人则立即冲到了病床旁边。  
始源可以看到他爸爸的眼睛半睁着，试图张嘴说话。  
“先不急着说话，你醒了就好。不要担心，万事有我们。”他妈妈告诉他爸爸，然后两人把位子让给迅速赶来的医生和护士。  
经过观测和检查，医生告诉他们，人已经清醒，说明最严重的阶段已经过去。但是为了更好的恢复，过几天还需要进行一次手术，如果成功，就可以进入修养和恢复了。这真是很好的消息。  
既然爸爸已经醒来，很多事情就好办了。为了不让他爸爸刚醒来就忧虑过度，始源的妈妈简单地跟他讲了一下过去几天的动作，并告诉他接下来几日两个人可能没法一直守在他身边了。  
“不要担心我，你们去做你们应该做的事情，”他的爸爸身体还十分虚弱，说话只能慢慢说，声音很小，“等我好了，我就去收拾他们！”  
他妈妈扑哧一声笑了出来，眼角却是泪花，“收拾什么呀收拾，你先努力养好身子吧，这次可真的吓坏我们了。”  
“始源呀，”他的爸爸笑着看了他妈妈一眼之后叫他过来身边，“你不要紧张，也不要害怕，你是我的儿子，你比他们都要有资格，都聪明。”  
“我一定不会让您失望的。”始源吸了吸鼻子，向他保证。

始源的妈妈再次召开了董事会，这次则有始源陪在她的身侧。她向大家汇报了始源爸爸已经醒来的消息并带来他在病床上亲笔签名的指令，始源将代替他继续总领这次收购的项目。  
话音未落，那位小叔叔就发言表示，始源对于集团业务不熟悉，能力不足以担任总领，安稳起见，他应该担任这个项目的总领，始源可以勉为其难地跟在他旁边学习。  
始源的妈妈严词拒绝了这个要求，她据理力争始源对于公司运营已经有了好几年的经验，并对这次收购的行业也十分熟悉，她也将出任这个项目的顾问为他保驾护航。  
脸上带着客气的假笑，对方也大方回应，“那嫂子应该不介意这个项目再添一位顾问吧？毕竟在哥哥倒下之前，我也和他一起参与这个项目。这就急着把人踹到一边去是不是不太好？”  
这才恐怕是他的真正目的，始源想到，毕竟他的小叔叔也知道不太可能抗衡来自他爸爸的指令。这招以退为进给他上了第一课。  
而这个听起来十分合理的要求始源的妈妈自然不能拒绝，她也换上和小叔叔脸上一样的假笑，“那就请弟弟你接下来的时间和我一起共事了。”

接下来的几天始源过的充实又刺激。充实来自再次启动的收购项目，刺激来自他妈妈和小叔叔之间的明面暗里的刀光剑影。尽管知道在商场上要能熬得不能太要脸，但是他这位有着浓厚血缘关系的小叔叔还是令他大开眼界。  
“他这脸皮厚的堪比城墙了吧？真的是以前不打交道想不到。”始源咋舌。  
他妈妈淡定地翻过了一页纸，“要是我告诉你他已经顾忌你这个晚辈在场已经收敛了不少你会不会更惊讶？”  
非常惊讶，始源突然也为他自己的健康开始担忧，“那我觉得我现在就得开始修身养性。”  
虽然有着这样的小插曲，收购谈判进行还是十分顺利的。毕竟这次的收购都让他爸爸亲自出马可见其重要性，即使难缠如他的小叔叔也不敢真正做出什么实质性的伤害。  
顶多也就给他们母子添点堵罢了，始源想。

始源爸爸的第二次手术也在之后成功的进行了，医生宣布如果恢复期间不出大问题，一个半月后就可以出院了。病人在静养和康复期间理论上来讲不能劳累，但是始源的爸爸还是坚持处理一些简单的积压下的工作。  
他还把母子两人赶回去家里睡觉，“我都开始恢复了你们怎么还在陪床？回去好好休息！”  
他的爸爸还是不服老，始源忍了笑没说话。  
女佣给始源和他妈妈端来了夜宵，两个人在餐厅坐下，边吃边聊接下来的安排。  
“其实我和你爸爸之前就有意思让你回总部这里锻炼，你这几年的成果我们都看在眼里，你也得再来熟悉一下集团业务了。”  
始源还真没有想到，“我以为您们会希望换一个咱们集团的传统产业的公司再让我积累经验呢。”  
“也不能算错，不过你爸爸想把你带在身边教几年再放你过去。”他妈妈舀了一勺粥，“毕竟他年纪大了精神也只会走下坡路。按照他的话说，现在还有精力带几年孩子。”  
“爸爸现在年纪也没有多大啊？他之前不还老说还要教孙子的吗？”始源随口回嘴。  
然后就没听到他妈妈的回音，始源停下勺子抬起头来，看到他妈妈一脸无奈的表情看着他。  
“我说了什么…啊！”始源捂住了自己的嘴巴，这才反应过来。果然是这几天太累了说话都开始不过脑子了吗？  
“那看来你对自己安排是很胸有成竹咯？”他妈妈轻飘飘地点了他一句，然后也放下了勺子，“其实早晚我也要跟你谈谈你现在的问题的。”  
真是要命，为什么偏偏是现在要谈这个问题，始源不禁有点头疼。但是问题是自己一时嘴快惹出来的，他也只好坐住了。  
“作为一个母亲，只要儿子你不犯法，不伤害自己和他人，你只要开心怎么样都无所谓。我不是那种不希望看到自己孩子开心的妈妈。恰恰相反，从小到大，我对你严格要求，也希望你可以尽可能过的开心。”她脸上的表情很慈祥，“你要来一杯吗？我看你现在的坐姿就知道你很紧张了。”  
没等始源回答，她就起身去橱柜里拿了两个高脚杯，然后又从电子酒柜里拿了一支红酒出来。“你爸爸住院前开的酒，没来及喝完他就进医院了。来，别浪费了。”  
始源连忙上前帮她把酒打开，给两人都倒了一杯。  
“你现在也是大人了，终于跟你谈心我们都能喝一杯了——我觉得还是喝一杯聊比较舒服。”她抿了一口酒，“如果咱们只是平常的家庭，我完全会祝福这段感情，也很想见见这位小朋友。但是我们不是。”  
她看向她儿子的眼神里有一点忧伤。  
始源拿着酒没有说话。他妈妈也不着急，一边喝一边等着他的回答。  
半响，始源开口问她，“您的意思是…我现在去跟他谈吗？”始源想了想还是没有用上分手这个词。  
“哦不，我不是这个意思。”她摆摆手表示否定，“现在立刻要求你们断掉不仅不现实，也会影响你们两个人的工作和生活吧？我不希望这样的事情发生。”  
她顿了一下继续说道，“但是我也不希望到你应该承担责任的时候这件事情给你们两个人都带来不便。”她看着她儿子的眼睛，“我只希望你们两个人都想清楚你们接下来要面对的事情和打算。”  
始源也喝了一口酒，嘴角勾出一丝苦笑，“这您倒是不必要担心，他…他一开始都因为这个不想和我交往来着。是我强求了。”  
听了始源的回答，两个人陷入了沉默。  
知道了更令人遗憾，始源的妈妈想，这么懂事聪明的孩子，要是个女孩子，哪怕家里贫穷对始源一点助力都没有，她都可以替他争取把她娶进来。但是不仅崔家现在没有到达这个开放的程度，他们所在的主流社会更没有。  
她知道这个事实令她的儿子痛苦。而她的儿子痛苦，她也会感到难受。她也没有办法去帮他解决这个问题，这足以让一位母亲感到无助和挫败。  
她清了清嗓子开口，“我不知道长痛和短痛哪个更难受一些，我觉得可能对各人来讲答案也会不一样。妈妈虽然目前没法做什么可以帮到你，但是我可以答应你一件事，如果你需要时间，哪怕是一年两年，我也会尽力替你争取。”  
这或许是他妈妈在她能力范围内做到的最大的事情了，始源想。  
“您不要担心，”他向她保证，“我知道我的责任。”

始源回了自己的房间睡觉，他躺在床上久久不能入睡。  
他可以感觉到他妈妈也很难过，他记得他从小到大一直生活在她的庇护下，在他遇到难题的时候，他总能向他的妈妈寻求帮助。这可能是第一次她没法为一件事情做些什么。  
真的很可惜，他知道他妈妈会很喜欢钟云哥的。但是不论是谁都同意，他们互相不见面才是最好，最安全的。  
始源被夹在了自己的责任和爱情之间，进退两难，动弹不得。无论辜负哪个都让他十分愧疚。  
也许过两年两个人就没有那么爱互相了呢？也许过两年谁就要被派去另一个城市而感情变淡了呢？始源只好寄希望于未知的未来。  
希望到时候不要那么难过吧。


	18. Chapter 18

始源已经对收购项目逐渐熟悉起来，他不用每天都把整天的时间花在上面了。  
虽然圭贤还没有给他发来SOS，始源也知道一个公司的CEO不能一直让别人代替他管理公司。跟家里打好了招呼，他又回了自己的住所准备两头跑。  
见到他又回公司处理事务，圭贤也是松了口气，过去这些天他的压力还是很大的。而且不像始源，他并没有人陪在旁边指导他。  
“辛苦你了。”始源拍拍他。  
圭贤投桃报李，“都辛苦，都辛苦。咱为人民服务。”

既然搬回了自己的住处，始源终于可以再次见到他钟云哥了。他把之前的顾虑打算先暂且抛在脑后，等这阵子过去再说。  
俗话说小别胜新婚，两个人见面后就先亲热了一番。  
“啊…终于又见到哥了。”始源抱着钟云不撒手。  
“咱们已经见了…”钟云看了一眼床边的电子闹钟，“一个多小时了吧？你怎么还在说这句话。”  
“因为我要表达我见到哥以后的雀跃心情啊。”始源继续撒娇，“哥难道不想我吗？”  
“我也很想你的。”钟云捧住他的脸说，“然后现在给我松手，我要去洗澡换衣服。”  
始源听了松开手，嘴上却还装着委屈的样子，“诶…哥好冷淡。”  
“我要是真冷淡哪里还会来见你！”得寸进尺的小东西，钟云笑着拍了一下始源起身了。

两个人似乎又回到了出去旅游之前的时间。在家里看电影，打游戏，刷手机，像连体婴一样歪在一起。  
要不是要吃晚饭了始源都还没有松手放开钟云。  
“被你抱了这么久是真的开始出汗了。”钟云抗议。  
因为是放松的晚饭时间，两个人已经一起过了大半天，钟云就问起来始源爸爸康复以后的事情，“所以你之后会继续担任你现在公司的CEO还是要回集团去？”  
始源喝了口汤，耸了下肩，“爸妈希望我之后就调回集团总部…也不是不能理解，可能真的就要调回去吧。”  
钟云就“啊”了一声没再说话。  
始源抬头，“怎么？有什么事情吗？”  
钟云皱了下眉，慢慢地放下了筷子，张口想说些什么，又拿起来了筷子，“算了今天不说了。”  
“哥明显话都到嘴边了，”始源伸手晃晃钟云拿筷子的手，“说吧，要不憋到下次反而不美。”  
始源看到钟云迟疑了一下，又看了他一眼放下了筷子。  
“我只是在想，你调回集团工作，咱们两个人之间的关系…是不是就要到头了？”

始源睁大了眼睛，“哥你在说什么？”  
钟云反倒奇怪地看着他，“伯父这次生病也给了让你正式参与集团运作的机会，把你调回总部不就是要开始重点培养你了吗？如果我没猜错的话，你就是家族未正式指定但是却是实质上的接班人吧？”  
始源有些懵，两个人一天的气氛都很好，怎么突然吃着饭就说起了这个？  
而且钟云哥对他境况的把握真是准确，始源也暗暗吃惊。虽然仔细想想钟云哥一向敏锐聪慧，有此观察结论也并不奇怪。  
“所以，”始源看着他，慢慢地说，“你就认为我们应该分手了？”  
钟云听了这话反而有点吃惊的样子，“难道不是吗？就算不是立刻马上，我的意思是我们也要做好心理准备了。况且这次就算伯父伯母以前不知道我的存在，现在总知道了吧？”  
始源不禁也放下了手里的餐具，他对钟云的反应开始感到有些郁闷，“我妈妈确实之前就知道你的存在，但是她很喜欢你。也说了会给我们时间。”  
“那不过是缓刑罢了。”钟云哼了一声。  
“哥为什么对这件事那么冷静？”始源有些不可置信，“哥现在的样子就像是我们已经要分手了一样。”  
始源又补上了一句，“哥已经不爱我了吗？”  
钟云直直地看向他，“我对你的感情本身并没有发生任何的改变。我不知道你这种想法从何而来。”  
“那哥为什么可以一脸平静地坐在那里跟我谈分手的事情！”始源蹭地站了起来，他感到自己的眼眶发热，“我们明明还可以再继续呆在一起的！”  
钟云的脸上看不出表情，他语调平稳，“因为我不想像你现在一样激动，这件事本来就需要两个人坐下来好好谈。这也是我今天不想说的原因。”  
“好，”始源绕过餐桌来到钟云的那边去拉他起身，“我们去沙发上说。”

两个人坐在沙发上，看着还是相对平静的钟云，始源莫名地从愤怒变成了委屈，“我还想和哥继续在一起啊！”  
钟云靠过来，拉住他的手，另一只手呼噜着始源的头发，“我当然不是说咱们要立刻分手，我也不想这样。但是我觉得，从你要调回集团总部的那一刻起，咱们的时间就会是倒计时了。”  
“我就是不明白为什么就会是倒计时！”始源忍不住抽了下鼻子，“我也不会是回去就立刻要接班了，之后过几年还可能会再派出来锻炼呢。”  
“始源，我觉得你应该比我更清楚，”钟云心里叹了口气，始源不愿面对的事情，他必须要给他说清楚，“你回到总部这个举动本身就有很大的意义，到时候不止你家，你的整个家族和其他的很多人都会盯着你的一举一动。而我的存在对你来说绝对不是什么好事。”  
“…可是，妈妈说她会尽她所能给我们充裕的时间的。”始源当然也不是不明白里面的关节，尤其钟云说的话都在点上，他着急找不到更好的话语去说服对方，“我也愿意为了和哥多在一起一天去努力，我们在一起还不到一年，我想和哥再一起多一点也不可以吗？”  
“你这么说我当然很感动…可是始源，我不希望成为阻挡你脚步的那个人。”钟云看着对面眼泪就在眼眶里打转的始源，几乎想放弃跟他说我们就一直一直在一起吧！  
可是这明明是不可能的事情，他只好又硬下心跟始源继续讲。  
始源听到这句话难过的想蜷缩起来，“哥不会是的！我和哥在一起之后每天都很开心！”  
他为什么之前会认为两个人的感情会随着时间而冲淡？他泪眼朦胧地想，我想尽可能地和他在一起！  
“始源，不要说孩子话。”钟云拿出哥哥的身份，“你自己想一想是不是这个道理。你现在羽翼未丰，我会是你的弱点，我不希望把我们两个人都放在一个危险的位置上。”  
“所以哥就是嫌弃我羽翼未丰吗？”始源感到一滴泪从眼里滚了下来，他立刻用手抹掉了。  
“我没有！”钟云也抬高了声音，“我们始源一直都那么认真努力，我都知道的，我支持你还来不及，怎么会嫌弃你？”  
始源看着钟云的脸上也开始出现一丝裂缝，眼神中的挣扎也说明了他的恋人也在自我纠结，他放软了声音，“哥也不想和我分开吧？咱们不需要现在就做出决定啊，我们走一步看一步不好吗？”  
钟云叹了口气，“始源，你知道我们无法永远都逃开这个事情的吧？咱们交往的时候不也说了吗？”  
始源往钟云的身上靠去，钟云也回抱住了他，“哥当时答应了我的，会做我的男朋友，到我们不得不分离的那刻为止。”  
钟云还在想怎么回答他的时候，手机的铃声响了起来。是始源的，钟云摁住了他，自己下了沙发给他把手机拿过来了。  
周六的晚上也一般不会有什么人给他打电话的，始源有些疑惑地接起来，“是始源。”  
钟云看到始源的脸色两秒钟就变得严肃起来，他嗯了几声就打断对方，“我现在就赶过去。”  
始源说完就挂了电话，重重地出了一口气。  
“是伯父吗？”钟云小心翼翼地问。  
始源扯出一个冷笑，“是那个收购项目。”

始源立刻就去换衣服了。待到他收拾好了临出门，两个人对上眼神，都一时失语。  
始源冲钟云张开了手臂，钟云也走上前去，轻轻地扑到他怀里。  
两个人拥抱住互相。  
“哥要不别等我了，感觉会要很久。”始源鼻子压在钟云的头顶，吸了一下他头发的味道，“…对不起。”  
“没关系，工作要紧。”钟云安慰他。  
“刚刚还跟哥说过要一直在一起的，就要出门。”始源听起来也有些丧气，“对不起。”  
“不用道歉了。”钟云抬起头来，两个人交换了一个短暂的亲吻。  
钟云送他离开。  
然后转回屋内，他一个人也没有心情吃饭，把餐具和没吃完的晚饭都收拾好。  
想了想，索性换了出门的衣服给厉旭打电话，“有时间现在出来陪哥喝一杯吗？”

他和厉旭去了两个人常去的清吧，优雅的爵士乐在吧内淡淡流淌，两个人找到了一个幽静的位置随意点了两杯鸡尾酒。  
“你和始源哥发生什么事情了？”酒上来了厉旭问他。  
钟云瞥他一眼，“你怎么知道就是始源的事情？”  
“拜托，你之前每次有感情危机就会在这个点把我拖出来陪你喝酒。”厉旭翻了一个白眼，“这真的不是很难推理。”  
钟云笑了一下，“倒也是。我都快忘了我之前会这么做了。”  
“确实，你们俩目前似乎都没闹到这个地步，这还是你跟他交往之后第一次拖我这个点出来。”厉旭说，“所以发生了什么？”  
钟云叹了口气，“长话短说的话，就是我跟他提之后可能要分手的事情，他不是很同意我的观点。”  
厉旭好险没把酒喷出来，“你现在跟他提？是不是有点太早了？这也不能怪他不同意啊？”  
“他说他爸妈之后想把他调回集团总部去。”钟云挑了一下眉，“现在你还觉得我提的早吗？”  
厉旭脸上难掩惊讶的神情，但是他还是坚持自己原来的观点，“那也是有点早了。好歹等这件事情过去？”  
“等这件事情过去？”钟云嗤笑一声，“等他爸爸身体康复？等他调回总部工作？等我的存在被别人发现从而对他甚至我都造成威胁？”  
厉旭有些没法回答。  
钟云继续说，“就算你说，好，等一会儿，但是其实也等不了多久的。过了半个月一个月跟现在跟他提起来也没有什么区别，那时候他说不定更没时间。还是择日不如撞日，今天碰上了说了就得了。”  
“始源哥肯定很不愿意吧。”厉旭换了一个角度。  
钟云又看了他一眼，“你说得我恨不得立刻跟他分手一样。”  
但是你看上去就也不像不想分手的样子啊，厉旭心想。他也不是很敢这么就说出来就是了。  
“我很少见到始源哭的，眼泪都很少见。”钟云把目光投向手中的酒杯，“但是今天他哭着求我想要跟我在一起的时间长一点，我真的心都碎了。很想就那么答应他。”  
“我猜哥还是没有松口。”  
“当然没有。他自己也不是不知道我说的有道理，如果我再跟着他一起无视问题，那真的要玩完。”钟云转着酒杯里的酒，看着冰块磕在杯壁上，“如果是我让他之后的生活和工作遇到不便或者利益冲突，我没法原谅自己。”  
“哪怕你们是出于相爱才造成了那样的局面？”厉旭问他。  
“厉旭，爱不是解决一切的良药，更不是遇到问题时候的借口。”钟云歪了头，吧内昏暗的橙色灯光打在他的脸上，让他显得性感又颓废，“恰恰相反，对于我来说，爱是互相的理解，爱是互相的成全，爱是互相的信任。我那么爱始源，你觉得我会容忍我自己因为爱着他，就自私地让他之后遇到很多会因我而起的问题吗？厉旭，那并不是爱。”  
厉旭突然有一种要流泪的冲动。此时此刻在这个没那么喧嚣的酒吧里，看着坐在对面的钟云哥抱着一杯酒，脸上神色平静，眼神和语调却凄凉忧伤的样子，他没来由地感觉到难过。  
“可是你们那么地相爱，”厉旭清了清嗓子，“你们真的很相配，也看起来那么的快乐。是看了让别人都会感到幸福的情侣。”  
“其实我觉得始源比我难做。”钟云也换了一个话头，“他的天枰一边是他的家人，责任和他从小到大被灌输和所习惯的一切。一边是我。他站在中间，往哪一边倾斜，都会让他感到巨大的内疚。”  
钟云停下来喝了一口酒，他脸上依旧是那副似笑非笑的表情，但是他这一刻看向厉旭的眼神是坚定的，“我不期待他去放弃他所有拥有和有权利拥有的一切，我也不希望他为了我一个人放弃。但是我可以站出来跟他说，我替你做出这个选择，我来当恶人，我来跟你说分手。”  
我愿意去成就你的未来。这是钟云没有说出口的话。  
而厉旭也感觉到了这一点，他认识钟云很久，两人在很多方面心意相通。他这一刻也想起了自己和圭贤，不由得有些呆住了。  
“厉旭！你怎么哭了！”他听到对面传来钟云哥有些慌乱的声音。然后就感觉到对方把自己的椅子拖了过来，整个人被他拥入怀中。  
“是我说的太过分了吗？对不起呀，厉旭。这么晚把你拖出来说话还把你惹哭了。”  
不是的，厉旭摇头，他想说话，喉咙却发不出声音。  
我在替你难过，厉旭想，你也那么纠结却无法哭出来一定很难受吧。  
“没事的，”钟云拍着厉旭的背，“我自己都知道的，能和始源在一起渡过大半年的时间，我已经很开心了。”  
厉旭从他怀里抬起头来，抹了抹眼睛试图说话，“可是哥你现在…”  
“不要替我难过。”钟云拿了桌上的纸巾递给他，“我现在很感谢我哥告诉我，如果我不去尽全力去投入这段感情的话我一定会后悔的。因为我现在可以说，我在这段时间里，全情投入，有一个也去尽他全力也来爱我的人，我们相知相爱。”  
说出这段话的钟云哥分明又是幸福的，骄傲的。厉旭想，毕竟也不是所有人都能拥有这么充实的一段爱情，你甚至可以说很少。  
而他们的爱情也就像所有其他的爱情一样，都是不完美的。他们的不完美在于不能走到最后，无法白头相守。  
“你和始源哥确实很令人值得羡慕。”想到这里，厉旭也笑了出来，“那如果有一天始源哥走到你的面前跟你说，他已经扫除了所有的障碍，你们可以在一起了，你会答应他吗？”  
钟云毫无犹豫地回答他说，“如果我那时候也没有交往对象的话，当然会立刻答应他。我相信他如果能告诉我这个，一定是他做好了他所有的准备。”  
“为什么要立刻答应他啊，”小恶魔厉旭有些疑惑，“让他再忐忑一下不好吗？”  
钟云脸上是很温柔的笑容，“他都这么努力了，我怎么舍得再让他继续等。”  
不行，果然还是有点想哭，厉旭捂住自己的眼眶，攥进了手里的纸巾。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大结局，谢谢大家的支持。

始源趁着夜色赶往公司，他心下焦急，却不得不尽可能维持表面的体面。  
资产预估的数字怎么会出了那么大的问题？这直接关系到他们这边提出的报价和之后的谈判方向。  
待他赶到的时候，项目组的主要成员，以及他的妈妈和小叔叔都已经在会议室里了。  
尽管大家都知道他住的远，始源也难免脸上有些颜色。他妈妈看一眼他，“赶紧过来坐下。”  
这是他妈妈给他的台阶，始源整整衣服，坐进留给他的位置，以平稳的语调吩咐，“不好意思，可否从头开始简述一下现在的情况和问题？”

一行人很快便商量好了对策和对应。幸好问题还算发现的早，也不是非常难以解决的问题。看着项目组都有些丧气的样子，始源也出言安慰，“没关系，我们能够发现问题就很好了，大家都会犯错误，只要注意以后不再犯就好了。”  
项目的总领亲自发话表示不计较，会议室里的空气也稍微为之一轻。  
这时候小叔叔在旁边用鼻音“哼”了一声，大家都转头去看他。他看着所有人都看着他，一脸假笑地开口说，“不愧是我们项目的领导，就是大方。”  
始源怒极反笑，这段时间他这位长辈的明朝暗讽就没有停止过，他不禁出言反击，“其实我反倒觉得这个问题更像是有内奸造成的，要不这个数字怎么和我们的底价离的这么近？”  
他的小叔叔也站起身来，和他平视，“我们项目总领高见啊，那就祝你好运抓到内奸吧。”

尽管说是当即就讨论出来了解决方案，大家还是要一起加班加点。始源和大家同甘共苦，也挽起袖子一起加入加班的行列。  
他还有自己公司的事情，这几天让他忙得有点晕头转向。  
在他回复邮件的时候，始源接到了他妈妈的电话，“虽然没法拿到确凿的证据，所谓内奸应该就是你小叔叔的授意。”  
始源忍不住一拳锤向桌子，“他这样做究竟是为了什么？这个收购失败对他有好处吗？”  
“他很小心的，这种绊子没有造成不可挽回的伤害，反而可以被控制和解决。但是这可以让你乱了阵脚，使你看起来手段幼稚。”  
始源做了一个深呼吸，“您说的对，都到了这一步，我不能自己给自己添麻烦。”

这通电话还是对始源产生了一点影响，下午的会议上他语气上对这位特别顾问还是带了一丝火气。  
等到会议开完，这位长辈特意留在后头，似乎跟他有话要说。  
“您有什么吩咐吗？”始源脸上维持着礼貌的微笑。  
他的小叔叔玩着手里的打火机，“我看你的样子，应该你已经知道我就最近那个事情背后的主使了吧？你们年轻人，脸上还是藏不住事情。”  
始源心中默念冷静，面上表情维持不变，“我不太懂您在说什么。”  
他的小叔叔玩味地打量了他一下，“哦？那我说说你应该听的懂的吧？你这大半年，听说你给自己搞了一个小男友？”  
始源僵了一下，他立刻纠正了他的表情和站姿到了一个看似放松平和的样子，“不好意思，我这次还是没太听懂。”  
“你猜我如果把这件传闻捅到家族里会是什么反应？如果我把这件事情捅到董事会那群老东西们会是什么反应？”他的小叔叔点燃了一根香烟，“我说这话你总该听得懂了吧？”  
始源沉默地看着他。  
他的小叔叔看着始源的反应似乎觉得无聊，笑了一下就拿着烟转身准备出去，临开门他突然转过身来，“我作为长辈提醒你一句话吧，在你没有能力保护自己喜欢的人的时候，不要去招惹他们。我虽然很讨厌你，但是我也不希望你重复我当年犯过的错误。”  
他看到始源睁大的眼睛，脸上露出了一个开心的笑容，“看来我还是说对了对不对？”  
撂下这句话他就打开会议室的门，头也不回地走了。  
还没从信息量中反应过来，始源的手机在他口袋里震动，他拿出来一看，竟然是钟云打过来的。  
“哥？”始源接起了电话，钟云这个时候给他打电话是没有过的。  
“始源，咱们晚上来谈一下吧。”电话那边的钟云似乎刚做完激烈的运动，听起来有些喘。  
“哥，你没事吧？”始源有些担心。  
“始源，咱们晚上你家见，我会等你的。”说完钟云就挂了电话。  
始源想起刚才他和小叔叔刚才的对话，心头浮起一丝不祥的预感。

对于钟云来说，这一天开始的时候还和往常一样。  
他起床，出门上班，到达办公室，开始工作。  
但是他最近第六感总觉得怪怪的，像有人在盯着他一样。每次去看倒也什么都没有，他把这归结为和始源那次谈话之后的疲惫感。  
他和往常一样，带着给他干活的小姑娘一起去买午饭。排队的途中，小姑娘悄声跟他说，“我总觉得有人在看我们。”  
钟云心中警铃大作，他也悄声告诉她，“你先不要动，装作没看到的样子，我用余光瞟一下。”  
小姑娘立刻照做了，还低头阅读手里的菜单，装作注意不到周围的样子。钟云则不着痕迹地扫了一下周围。  
钟云发现了一个隐蔽的镜头。他把菜单往小姑娘手里一塞，嘱咐她别跟上自己去买饭，然后转身就跑向那个拿着镜头的男人。  
那个人看到他跑过来之后也开始跑，拐进了一个小巷。但是他对于附近地势并不如钟云熟悉，最终钟云还是追上了他。  
“你是什么人？”钟云摁住对方，他早年打架的底子还没有完全废。  
“我只是一个普通的私家侦探。”被他压住的男人也气喘吁吁。  
钟云声音有些颤抖，“是谁派你来的？”  
“我只是一个小喽啰，但是我被告诉了一句话，如果我被你发现，就要告诉你：为了你自己的安全，离开他，你已经要被发现了。”那个男人的声音也有些颤抖，估计是这个姿势让他体力不支。  
钟云抢过他的设备，三两下就卸了SD内存卡然后揣进自己兜里然后松开了他，“话传到了。你可以走了。”  
那个私家侦探拿回了自己的相机赶紧跑了。  
钟云脱力一般地靠在小巷的墙上，给始源打了一个电话。

始源回到自己家已经很晚了，他进门之后发现钟云坐在沙发上，脚边是一个很大的行李箱。  
他进门之后钟云也站了起来，无言地看着他。  
始源突然串起了事实，“你知道了？”  
钟云点了下头，“我这几天其实都有被跟踪的感觉，在今天中午买饭的时候我抓住了一个私家侦探，他告诉我了一句话。”  
是真的没有想到分离的时刻到来的这么快，始源看着穿戴整齐的钟云和他脚边的箱子，还是不能接受这个事实。  
“这难道…就是最后了吗？”他喃喃自语。  
“这不是我预想中的结束方式，但是，”钟云停顿了一下，“是的，我想这就是最后了。”  
始源感到眼泪开始不停地流下来，“可是…可是，哥怎么要离开的这么快！”  
钟云拿起手边茶几上准备好的抽纸，抽了几张给始源擦眼泪。  
“哥给我重新设计的房子装修完还没几个月！我每天回到家来要看着这个家怎么过！”始源一边抽泣一边说，“这一切都让我想起哥。”  
钟云怜爱地摸了摸他的头发，“那就再找一个设计师，给你再重新设计一遍。”  
始源疯狂摇头，“哥给我设计的房子，我怎么忍心把它换了！”  
始源哭的上气不接下气，钟云叹息一声，他也不想就这么离开。他抱住了始源，“不要哭了。”  
“哥不要走！”始源也抱紧他不松手，“哥怎么能走！我们还没有交往到一年，我还没能给哥买一对我们的对戒！”  
钟云嘴角微微挑了一下，“这是始源准备送给我的一周年礼物吗？”  
始源点点头。  
“对不起呀。”钟云拍拍他的背，“没能陪你到一周年。”  
“是我对不起哥…”始源哭得一抽一抽地，“要是我再更好的年纪遇见哥就好了，我现在…”  
他没能完成这句话。始源也不知道要怎么完成这句话。  
两个人静静地抱了一会儿，始源的哭声也渐渐弱了下来，呼吸也趋于平稳。  
钟云挣开他，“好，那我们就此别过。”  
始源眼泪又下来了，“哥别走。”  
钟云心里也难受得一塌糊涂，再拖下去他也要受不了了。做了一下午的心理建设，他的理智也要告罄了。  
本来中午的事情就发生的很急，但是传递过来的信息让他清楚地知道，两个人必须尽快结束这段关系。尤其是为了钟云自己的安全。  
他想了想，只好把始源扶到沙发上，“始源啊，睡吧，睡着了就不难受了。”  
“可是我睡醒了哥就不会在了吧？”  
钟云没有回答他。  
“…那我不睡了。”始源吸鼻子。  
怎么感觉像在哄孩子，钟云有些无奈地想。他拍着始源的背，“我给你唱首歌吧。”  
始源生气地透过眼泪看了他一眼，“哥竟然要哄我睡觉！”  
生气也是很帅气的始源，钟云忍不住摸了摸他的脸。钟云这一刻似乎有很多话想说，可是他想了想，还是告诉始源，“睡吧，睡着了就不难受了。”  
他拍着始源的背，一开始始源还试图和他搭话，钟云也不理他，就顺顺他的背。两个人僵持了有几十分钟，最终因为工作的劳累和确实很晚的时间，始源也开始困了。  
更别提他还哭了那么久。  
钟云把包里给自己准备的水给始源灌了两口，他真害怕始源把自己哭脱水了。

始源最终还是睡着了。  
他在睡前企图抓住钟云的手不让他走，但是熟睡的人还是渐渐放开了他的抓控。  
钟云最后看了始源几眼。对方的睡颜还是和往常一样，乖巧安静。钟云想到自己以后再也看不到他的睡颜就开始难过。  
他狠下心来，告诉自己不能再拖了。他在手机上叫了车，轻轻地提起箱子——他害怕滚轮声吵醒始源，走向了门口。  
因为提着箱子，关门声就稍微重了一些。  
钟云赶紧去摁电梯。在等待电梯到来的时候，他不禁想，始源会不会被关门声吵醒呢？  
如果他被吵醒了会不会追过来呢？  
电梯在钟云的疑问可以被回答前就到来了。  
钟云拎起了箱子，进了电梯。

出租司机看着钟云拖着好大一个箱子，帮他把箱子装进后备箱。  
“先生是要出门旅游吗？”出租司机对于红眼航班的旅客也不陌生。  
“不是，”钟云告诉他，“我是从…朋友那里拿回自己的东西而已。”  
司机哦了一下，看他兴致不高，就没继续问下去。  
钟云想起，始源已经不再是自己的男朋友，朋友。崔始源以后对钟云来说，就是一个跟其他人一样的名字，一个符号。  
他已经是别人了。  
看着快速略过的窗外景色，一滴眼泪从钟云的眼眶中滚了下来。


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家的支持，正式完结啦！

“哥，起床吃早饭了。”有人在轻轻摇他，钟云皱了眉头，还是好困。  
“亲爱的，起床了，要不孩子们要进来闹你了。”这次他的脸被拍了拍。  
…孩子？什么孩子？钟云突然睁开了眼睛。  
映入眼帘的是穿戴整齐的始源，他看到钟云醒来，露出一个微笑，“赶快起来吃饭吧。”  
“哦。”身体自动地做出反应，从床上坐了起来。  
但是钟云的脑子还有些疑问，哪里来的孩子？始源怎么突然叫他起床？  
他环顾了一下周围，是他给始源设计的房间。  
仿佛像是感知了他的慌乱一样，钟云的脑海里蹦出关于他和始源的信息。  
他和始源已经交往五年了，两年前两个人亲自从孤儿院领养了一对兄妹，应该就是吵着见他的孩子们了。  
“我为什么会忘了这种事情？”钟云自言自语。  
把这种现象归结为前一天加班至很晚的后遗症，钟云赶紧去简单洗漱过后就赶去了餐厅。  
孩子们等急了一定会进来闹他的，钟云知道。

钟云到了餐厅，坐在餐桌前的三个人都扭头过来看他。  
钟云望着一个看起来是小学低年级的清秀男孩和一个应该还在幼儿园的甜美小姑娘时，有一丝陌生的感觉。  
他们到底是谁？  
他们是你的孩子们呀，脑海里的声音告诉他。  
对了，这两个孩子是他和始源一起亲自挑选的，兄妹两人家里因为刑事案件而丧失了家人让他们感到十分心痛。  
钟云执意让两个孩子都姓了崔，他的理由是既然是当作自己的孩子来养，那么以后如果他们要继承始源的事业，不希望因为没有法律上的亲子关系而受到阻碍。  
“可是你就没有孩子了啊。”始源当时非常不同意。  
“你觉得我是在意名分的人吗？”钟云记得自己这么反问他。  
始源的爸爸给这两个小家伙重新取了名字，他和始源则在家里习惯性地称呼他们为哥哥和妹妹。  
“哥？怎么了，站在那里不动。”始源有些担心地问他。  
餐桌上是保姆做好的早饭，钟云摇摇头，坐进自己的座位，“没什么，只是还没睡醒。”  
妹妹笑嘻嘻地看着他，“还没睡醒，羞羞～”  
始源温言解释，“钟云爸爸昨天晚上工作到很晚，睡眠有些不足。”  
兄妹俩的脸上立刻都是关心的神情，哥哥对他说，“钟云爸爸可以不用这么早起来的呀。”  
“没事的，”钟云伸手拍了一下他的头，“我想和你们一起吃早饭。”  
妹妹在旁边喊了起来，“我也要钟云爸爸拍头！”

吃完早饭，始源就带着两个小家伙出去了。送他们上学一直是始源的任务。既然明面上是崔家收养的孩子，钟云就一般不会在正式和公开场合与他们一起出现。  
尽管知道的人都知道钟云的存在以及他和始源的关系，很多时候为了不必要的解释和纷争还是保持低调比较方便。  
既然两个孩子都姓了崔，在他们对钟云的称呼上始源则坚持了他的意见，“孩子我们可以教不能在外面称呼你为爸爸，但是在家里必须这么称呼哥。”  
要不他们一起收养还有什么意义？在自己家里也要顾忌着？始源说话的样子有些生气。  
“好好好。”钟云只能答应他。

其实两个孩子都姓崔的决定也让家人为钟云担忧。  
“你和始源并没有任何法律上关系，他不是想不要你就不要你？孩子到时候你也见不到了。”希澈是反对最厉害的人。  
钟云对他哥笑了一下，“哥你相不相信，就算孩子真的登记在我名下，到时候我和始源分开，他们真想要孩子也能动用手段抢过来？”  
希澈叹了口气，“那你怎么办？”他哥烦躁地抓了抓头发，“你怎么就非得跟他在一起！”  
他们的妈妈先看了一眼大儿子，“别再抓头发了，小心秃。”又把视线转向小儿子，“钟云，我和你爸爸这么多年养大你们，唯一的希望就是你们可以平安快乐。如果你想和谁在一起，如果你确信自己可以幸福，那我们就支持你的决定。”  
“至于以后，钟云你记着，你无论何时都有我们。”他们的爸爸不善言辞，每次都只会接在妈妈的后面说最后的总结。  
希澈站了起来，“我决定了！我要更有名！这样我们就有势力了！”  
“哥你已经足够有名了。”钟云大汗，“要不是咱们搬家了，爸妈都得受到你狂热粉丝的骚扰。”  
希澈当作没听见，说完他的台词，“我的弟弟，哥哥来罩你。”  
“…谢谢哥。”

钟云把餐桌上的碗筷都搬到了厨房的水池里，一会儿自有保姆过来收拾。  
他也换了衣服，拿上电脑包，准备出门。  
被保姆拦住，“金先生，你忘了拿午饭。”  
“诶？”钟云看着包好的饭盒，“啊！辛苦你提醒我了。”  
保姆看着他也有点担心，“金先生今天怎么了，晚上回家我要不给你补一下吧？脸色也看起来不太好的样子。”  
“没事，只是昨天睡的晚了。”钟云摇了摇头，“还害的你担心我。”  
“那我晚上给你做点助眠的夜宵吧，你一定要记得吃。”  
“好。”钟云答应她，和她道别。

钟云直接来到了车库，他自然地走向他的车子，是一辆低调的白色奥迪A6。  
他什么时候有了车子？钟云又开始有点迷糊。  
啊，想起来了，是始源送他的三周年纪念的礼物。当时直接送了辆车给他钟云差点和他闹分手。  
始源当时也丝毫不让步，“哥要跟我过日子的话，也不能跟我差太多了！咱们又不是当初谈恋爱。”  
并没有发现自己也将成为死有钱人生活的一部分的钟云十分震惊，但是他也接受了这个说辞。既然决定了要和始源一起过日子，就不能再这么分了。  
车子就开到了现在。  
钟云坐进车里，有点提心吊胆地想，别开车的时候分神。

钟云倒是有惊无险地开到了终点。熟门熟路地把车停好，钟云又有些疑惑。  
这是哪？为什么他现在在一档商业住宅里工作？  
因为你已经从你之前的的地方辞职了啊，在跟始源住到一起之后。他脑海里的声音告诉他自己。  
是了，还是为了避免一些不必要的麻烦，在和始源住到一起后，他和始源一起拿了钱给他凑了一个小的设计工作室，自己接单干活，还可以自由支配时间。  
钟云打开门，里面有个女孩子和他打招呼，“老板早上好！”  
是他曾经公司手下的助理小姑娘，在他辞职之后也跟他一起来了这里。  
“钟云哥昨天是不是又回家之后还加班到很晚？始源哥刚才都给我打电话说你状态不好了。”小姑娘，现在是样子成熟的职业女性，有些不赞同地看着他，“你身体是自己的，别那么拼啊。”  
“这不是还在积累口碑的时候嘛。”钟云摆摆手，“就这两年不要紧的。以前不也没有比这更轻松多少。”  
“那要不我们再招个人进来？”她问钟云，“咱们增长速度也挺好的，迟早也得招人了。”  
一想起这事钟云就头疼，“你说咱们再哪里才能找到和你一样那么懂事的人啊？要是招个别有用心的人进来我怕给始源添麻烦。”  
这倒也是，两个人都皱起了眉头。突然她一拍手，“这样吧，我试试能不能说服我男朋友过来！他最近本来干的也不是很开心，正好想换个地方。”  
这主意不错，她男朋友钟云见过，是个再踏实不过的男孩子。  
“那就拜托你了。”

钟云下午还接到了始源妈妈的电话，应该是保姆和她通风报信说自己最近状态不好。  
于是又听了她的教训五分钟。自打始源爸爸四年前那个心脏手术，她对所有人的健康和生活习惯都很上心了。  
“工作就缺你那半个小时吗？你身体缺。”  
虽然是教训的口气，钟云心里却暖暖的。他一概都乖巧地答应下来。  
“这次我就先不给你妈妈打电话了，虽然她经常和你通电话应该比我说的更多。”  
“好，谢谢妈妈这次放我一马。”钟云笑着和她调皮。

工作到六点，小姑娘说什么也把他赶出去了。  
“如果始源哥还想让我看到明天的太阳的话。”  
“这跟始源有什么关系？”钟云哭笑不得。  
“有很大关系。”小姑娘一脸装着的严肃，“今天好好睡！”  
钟云开车回家，兄妹两人已经被保姆接回家并安排着吃完了晚饭。  
“钟云爸爸回来了！”妹妹扑到他怀里，要他把她举起来举高高。  
妹妹一直更黏他。明明她比哥哥长得更像是始源的孩子。  
哥哥也出来和他打招呼，又很快回了自己房间——现在小学生课业也太多了。  
陪她玩了一会儿，始源也到家了。  
妹妹被保姆带着去客厅看动画片，给两个人单独的时间吃晚饭。  
晚饭的时候始源跟他讲他工作上遇到的趣事。钟云听的很认真，但是依旧无故地感到这些他本来应该知道的背景显得特别的遥远。  
他怎么了？  
“哥？”始源伸手在他面前挥挥，“哥今天怎么一直心不在焉？不舒服吗？”  
“我…我不知道，总是感觉有点奇怪。”钟云说，他看到始源的脸色一下变了，连忙澄清，“不，不是你想象的那样。就是有些迷糊罢了，估计是昨天没有睡好。你妈妈下午已经说过我了。”  
“哥，你知道，有什么都可以跟我说的吧？”始源看着他，“我会和哥一直在一起的。”  
“就像你四年前跟我发誓的那样，”钟云笑了起来，“我知道的。”  
始源的这句话他似乎听过了很多次，他自己说的那句话似乎也说过很多次。  
始源握一下他的手，“继续吃饭吧，今天晚上我去哄妹妹睡觉，你早点睡。”

直到躺到床上钟云都还有一种不真实的感觉。这所有的一切——现在的始源，两个孩子，自己的设计室，等等一切都不像是他所熟悉的。  
他明明应该是现在被外派去了日本，始源跟他分手之后也再无联系。  
他的记忆仿佛就跟被别人篡改了一样。  
睡吧，他告诉自己，睡醒就好了。  
他闭上了眼睛。

平行世界线管理局。  
“不好，我怎么突然把地球824世界的人的意识不小心带到地球407了？”一位职员突然大喊起来。  
他的同事翻了个白眼，“肯定是之前数据库备份的时候IT部门残留的bug。”  
“真烦人，又得跟他们反馈还得执行记忆干扰和封印操作。”  
“加班吧。”


End file.
